Thicker Than Water
by SexiBitet
Summary: Their dad told them not to leave a town that had nothing supernatural in it. Now they must conquer their fear, and if they don’t they will fall, and the demon will win, and hell itself will rain down.
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys this is a rewrite, I didn't like what I had done with the first one, this will probably be similar, if not the same in some chapters. And hopefully this will turn out better then the first one did.

Summary- their dad told them not to leave a town that had nothing supernatural in it. Now they must conquer their fear, and if they don't they will fall, and the demon will win, and hell itself will rain down.

Chapter 1 - Hunted

Thicker then Water

Another hotel room, another town, the sound of rain and a shower mixing together in the background, Sam winced his eyes trying to focus on the computer screen in front of him. He heard the shower turn off and the door open.

"You got anything yet?" He heard Dean's voice ask; he shook his head and turned when he heard Dean sigh.

"I don't get why dad sent us here and told us that we couldn't leave for four days, that's just not like him." Sam nodded his head in agreement, Dean was the always the one that would blindly follow their dad, he wasn't one to question him, but even Dean could see that this town had nothing supernatural about it.

"There must be something important here, or he wouldn't have phoned and told us to stay………………….Maybe he's going to meet us here." Sam tried to keep the hope out of his voice, but the look on Deans face told him that he didn't succeeded. Sam shook his head, he knew that it was a long shot, but then why else would their father send them here.

"We will stay and if nothing happens after four days we're out of here." Sam nodded his head and excused him self while he showered. He came out half an hour later to see his brother looking out the window, Sam immediately thought that something was wrong and went for his gun on the bedside table and went to stand at his brother's side.

"Dude." Dean turned and let out a chuckle when he saw that Sam had his gun ready.

"What can I say im a guy……..come on little brother, its time we went and got ourselves some money were running kinda low"

"Dude we got to find another way of getting money, and you only want to see her again." Dean turned to his brother and smirked before slipping into his leather jacket and opening the door.

They arrived in the hotels bar, their senses being assaulted by the various sounds and smells that one would associate with a bar, and just as Dean expected the women that he had seen earlier was there and was stood at the pool table

"I bet you $40 that you can't win" the girl turned to face the voice that just spoke; her eyes raked up and down his body, before they came to rest on Sam, she gave him the once over and smiled knowingly, before her eyes once again found Deans, she smiled kindly at him, and took out her money and slapped it onto the table.

"$40 says I can." Dean just smirked down at her and then turned to Sam giving him an this is going to be easy look, Sam just rolled his eyes and took a seat so that he could watch the game

Four games later and Dean called it quits, he had only managed to win one game, and Dean guesses he only won that because she let him, all though she wasn't admitting it. Sam looked in amazement as Dean sourly handed the money over to him.

" You could at least give me your name, after all you did just embarrass me." she laughed , her eyes twinkling, she shook her head silently telling him that he didn't embarrass himself, and Dean felt a familiar twitch in his stomach which he quickly dismissed, and took her outstretched hand.

"Im Catherine and you are."

"Dean and this is my brother Sam." Her eyes wondered over to Sam and she once again gave him a knowing smile.

"Well it was good doing business with you." she turned on her heel, and Sam noticed that his brother was checking her out. He laughed to himself and Dean playfully hit him on the head.

They arrived back at the hotel room and Dean took a seat on one of the beds while Sam re-took his place at the computer hoping that he had missed something the first five times.

"Well so much for getting some money." Dean could hear the smile in his brother's voice and threw a pillow at his head.

"There's something about her." Sam turned to face his brother and flicked the laptop shut and turned to his brother he raised his brows and Dean gave him a look that simply said shut the hell up.

"Im being serious I think she was hiding something, maybe she's the reason dad sent us here." Sam raised his eyebrow at the last part. Innless she was evil which Sam highly doubted as he wasn't getting the evil vibe of her, he had no idea why their father would send them after a human.

"Dean" Dean shook his head and stood up stopping Sam in mid sentence

"I think she might be a hunter." Sam looked up his eyes locking with this brothers, he had know idea were Dean got the idea, but it didn't make sense, they had hardly ever met any other hunters let alone any females, the chances of them running into one now was slim to none.

"What makes you think that?" Dean sighed and turned to face his brother, locking eyes with him for a second before he looked away. Dean always hated eye contact with his brother, because it showed all the pain and horrors that they had seen in their lifetime, and he wished more then anything that Sam still had the innocence that he had as a kid.

"Her eyes, she must be what nineteen; she has the same look in her eyes that you have in yours." Sam ran his hand through his hair and shook his head.

"Hey Sammy come here." Sam moved from the bed, choosing to ignore the nickname that he hated so much, and went over to the window where his brother was looking out of, and he to peered out of it, trying to find what his brother was looking at.

"Dad.?" Sam turned to face his brother, hopeing that he wasn't imagining things, so when Dean nodded his head he gave a sigh of relief, he went back to looking out of the window, knowing that rushing out to meet him was a bad idea, because neither Dean nor Sam knew whether it was safe, so what ever happened next was up to their dad.

But the one thing that they didn't expect to happen happened, they watched as their father took a couple of steps from his truck, sway on his feet slightly and then collapse to the floor.

The hotel door next to them opened and they saw Catherine step out, she was wearing her pajamas, and when she noticed the man that was lying on the floor she dropped the ice bucket and ran over to him, skidding to his side, seconds before Dean and Sam arrived.

Catherine rolled him over so that he was lying on his back, and gasped at the sight of blood on her hands, she quickly checked his body but with his cloths on she couldn't see clearly were he was losing the blood from.

"Dad." she snapped her eyes in Sam and Deans direction, she nodded her head, and turned back to John.

"We need to get him inside now, take him to my room and put him on the bed." They didn't even need to question her as they sprang into action, and between them they managed to get him into the hotel room and onto the bed.

Catherine followed them in, and immediately rushed to his side and began, her head that was covered in blood went to his throat hopeing to find a pulse, when she didn't she cursed under her breath and began CPR.

"Come on John you got to breathe for me come on." Dean and Sam turned to face each other both of them with their eyebrows raised, both deciding to wait before they started asking questions. They saw their father breath on his own and they both let out sighs of relief/

"Dean help me remove his coat and top, I need to check the wound, Sam top drawer over there bring me everything just to be on the safe side" They nodded and when Sam returned, he could see his fathers wound, it was positioned just below his ribs and it was deep the blood, but he couldn't tell what sort of weapon created the wound.

"Dean, you gonna have to hold him down cause this is gonna hurt like hell." Dean raised his brow at her, but nodded his head, both of his hands going to his fathers shoulders, and he pressed down until his fathers body was securely on the bed.

"Sam pour some TCP, vodka, and holy water in to the bowl and pass me the cloth." He quickly did as he was told and watched as his brother held him down by the shoulders as Catherine expertly applied the mixture to his fathers wound, and then went on to stitch it up.

When she was done she went and washed her hands, and poured the mixture down the sink while she was at it. When she re-entered the room she saw both of them were sitting at their father's side, and John was awake and attempting to sit up, with both Sam and Dean attempting but not successfully to hold him down. Both boys had a look of deep concentration on their faces, as they studied their father; she shook her head and moved forward. Making her presence known.

"What happened John?" The boys turned to face Catherine and stood up; yea she helped save their fathers life, but they didn't know her, and the fact that she knew them was more then likely a bad thing. John held out his hand gently touching Sam and Dean, they turned to face him, and sat back down, John turned to Catherine and quickly lowered his gaze.

"Fear demon." the brothers turned to face their dad, that was something they hadn't come across before, but Catherine obviously had.

"You went against one yourself, are you insane? You're lucky to have walked out alive, what the fuck were you thinking?" Catherine ranted her hand running through hair in a nervous manner,

"They're working for the thing that killed my wife in case you forgot; they could have known were it was." Catherine sighed and walked over to him, placing herself on the bed at the side of him, she took his hand into her own.

"You could have gotten yourself killed, you should have told me and I would have gone, you know that." John nodded, and turned to his sons, they both had a look of pure shock on their faces, and Deans vein in his neck was bulging, signaling that he was pissed..

"Someone gonna fill us in." Dean all but shouted.

John turned to Catherine who nodded her head giving him a well they've already figured it out look.

"Dean, Sam, as you've both more then likely figured out Catherine is a hunter." Catherine turned to face both Dean and Sam, waiting for one of them to make a move. Waiting for one of them to explode or attack, but all Dean did was turn to Sam and give him I told you so look, before turning back to her, relief written all over his face.

"That's why you beat me at pool." Dean said five minutes later. Both Catherine and John laughed. Catherine turned back to John, and placed his hand back onto the bed.

"You get some sleep, I'm gonna sweep the hotel, make sure they didn't follow you."

She went to her drawers and pulled out a gun, and taking the safety off, placed it in her jeans.

"I should go with you." Dean volunteered; he took his gun out and took the safety off.

"NO!" Dean went to protest but his fathers tight grip on his hand stopped him.

"She's right Dean, you need to stay here you have no idea what your facing." Dean turned from his father then to Catherine, battling with himself, he never betrayed his father but he didn't want to let her go out there herself, not now he had seen what they could do to someone as experienced as his father.

"Yes sir." he finally said and took a seat near the bed, his eyes never leaving her.

"Be careful Catherine." she stopped in her tracks and faced John.

"I always am." She smiled and exited the room, but not before she heard him say.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

The three men sat in silence, John hoping that he hadn't been followed, Dean hoping that Catherine was okay, and Sam trying to process everything.

"Tell us about her." Sam finally broke the silence, and Dean lifted his head and looked at his father.

He nodded his head and began telling his sons about her.

Well I changed quite a bit in this chapter and its looking better all ready, next chapter will be up soon.

Please read and review I always like reading what people think of my stories.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - stories

**Thicker then water**

John sighed and ran his hand though his hair, the other hand fiddling with the ring on his finger, he turned to his two sons who were both leaned slightly forward in their chairs, waiting for an explanation on who the women actually was.

"I first met her when she was ten, I pulled her out of a burning building, she was such a mess, she had just watched her brother die, the fear demons killed him right in front of her. They had beaten her so violently, and made her brother choice who was going to die, her or him, and to help him decided they beat her, until he begged them to kill him"

John took in a deep breath the memories of that night coming back to him, he could still see the building, the way her body trembled under his touch, the way she clung to his body and sobbed for her brother. The way her skin was bruised, her bones broken, and the way she had woken up screaming in the middle of the night, begging for them to stop.

Sam reached over and took his fathers hand, they had never been as close as he would have liked them to be, but he could see his father was hurting and I wanted to make up for all those times they had fought, he knew that one small gesture wasn't going to change all that, but it was a start.

"She told me that the fear demons were working for a demon, that's why the place went up in smoke. I stayed with her until she was ok, we worked together on several hunts, the last time u saw her was a yea ago. I contacted her last night, told her to meet me here"

Sam gave his hand a little squeeze and John smiled over at his youngest son, thankful that he was trying to help ease the pain, but what he was more thankful about was the fact that they weren't picking fights.

"Why did you contact her" John turned to face his eldest son, and could see all the distrust there, he shook his head, and smiled, letting his son know that she truly was ok.

"I needed her help, if these things came after me, I needed someone who could take care of them"

Both Dean and Sam just sat there, both taking in the new information, both of them shocked that their dad just basically admitted that he wasn't invisible and that he needed help to. Which meant whatever these things were, they were powerful. The hotel door opened and Catherine walked in, the door banged behind her, and she winced slightly at the loud noise.

"Was I followed" Catherine looked over to John, and took in his appearance, he looked tired, and it was obvious he was in pain, but was trying to mask how much pain he was in so his sons wouldn't worry.

"We're good, you should get some sleep, you look beat"

Dean squeezed his father's knee in a reassuring banner before he went over to the lights, accidentally brushing Catherine's shoulder while he was at it. She looked over at him and smiled, once again giving Dean the felling in the pit of his stomach, he flicked the switch and the room was plunged into darkness, hiding the blush of Catherine's cheeks, Dean went over to one of the beds, and laid down looking at the ceiling knowing that sleep wasn't coming for him anytime soon.

He sighed when he realized he wasn't falling asleep like he wanted, what his father had said about her brother kept replaying over in his mind, They forced him to choice, and he knew if it ever came down to it, he to would die to save his brother.

Dean woke to the side of the motel door opening then closing, he reached under his pillow and brought and his knife, that he always placed there before he went to sleep. He sat up quietly and quickly scanned the room, and when he knew know one had entered he slipped the knife back under his pillow, he was just about to put the noise down to his imagination, when he noticed that Catherine's bed was empty.

He shook his head and silently made his way to the window and he looked out, spotting to Catherine sitting on the porch, he could see the rain hitting her head but she seemed unfazed by it, he sighed and shook his head, and quickly placing a shirt over his head, he exited the motel room quietly, and went to take a seat next to her.

Catherine turned her head when she heard someone take a seat next to her and smiled slightly, before staring back into space, letting the rain wash over her trying to clear her mind.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Nope" Dean sighed and Catherine turned to face him.

"Dean Im sorry, it's just so much has happed to day, I just want to be alone" Dean nodded his head in understanding, he knew all to well what it was like to want to keep emotions to yourself, hell he did it daily.

"Seems were both awake why don't we go to the bar, so I can kick your ass at pool" Catherine smirked over at him, and took his outstretched hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet.

They walked over to the pool table and Catherine allowed Dean to rack the balls, they began to play in silence and neither of them bothered to break it, they were comfortable the way they were. Dean could see that she was upset, and he guessed that the days events had brought back memories that she wanted to forget, but he didn't think it was his place to question her so he left it alone.

Catherine smirked over at Dean as she sunk the last ball which meant she had won, Dean simply shook his head in amazement, he couldn't wait to see her in action, she must be good if her father wanted her help.

No, Catherine shook her head, she could sense them, they were near, she had hoped that they would have more time, but they didn't they had to leave now. Dean watched as her body became still and her face paled.

"What is it?"

"We got to get out of here" Dean nodded his head and followed Catherine out of the door and back to the hotel room. They neared the door and the first thing they heard was Sam shouting and a gun going of.

Dean went to run forward but Catherine stopped him, by grabbing his arm and turning him to face her.

"Get your dad and Sam out of there, whatever you do not attack them" Dean nodded and ran into the room after her, he saw his dad standing against the wall his gun aimed, and Sam sprawled across the bed. Dean reached for his gun and pointed it at he demon, but Catherine jumped in front of him, and pushed him towards his dad.

Catherine went over to Sam and lifted him so that he was leaning against her body, and moved towards the door. She shoved him into the back of the car, and turned to see that it had followed them out and was nearing the car. She took one last look at the thing that killed her brother Tommy and jumped in to the front of the car, and Dean began to drive.

They had been driving for nearly on hour in complete silence, the only noise was the soft purr of the impala, Dean hadn't even put in his music. It had been an hour before Sam broke the silence, and the nail biting tension

"I thought you said that dad wasn't followed" Dean looked over to Catherine who was looking out of the window, her hand playing with a pendent around her neck

"He wasn't" Every one in the car could hear the shortness in her voice, but only John knew how far to push before she exploded and that time was very near, but Sam kept pushing.

"If he wasn't followed then how come they attacked" Catherine sighed and turned in her seat so that she was Facing Sam.

"There trackers once they have the scent of blood they will find you not matter were you are, I should have moved him when he first told me, but he wasn't in condition to move, I screwed up ok" John shook his head, and placed a hand onto his sons leg, and when Sam turned to face him, he shook his head, telling him not to continuing asking questions.

"You didn't screw up Catherine"

Catherine went back to looking out of the window watching as the scenery passed by them. Completely ignoring the statement from John, but she knew it was true, they should have left, she had screwed up and Sam and John could have died because of her.

Dean pulled over at a garage, and they exited the car, Catherine disappeared somewhere and there dad was still in the car. Sam came round to stand next to his brother, who was staring after Catherine.

"What are we going to do?" Dean sighed and seated himself on the hood of the impala

"We hunt" Sam nodded his head and Dean continued to look in the direction that Catherine had gone, Sam began to laugh.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"You like her don't you"

"And that's funny why?" Sam shook his head

"Well at least you don't have to worry about her freaking about the fact that you're a ghost hunter" Dean nodded and went to pay for the gas, when he came back out Catherine and Sam were talking and laughing.

"So were we headed" Catherine and Sam looked up at the sound of Deans voice.

"LA" She replied

"What's in LA both Sam and Dean questioned.

"Answers" was all she replied

So there you have it the second chapter, in the next chapter we find out what answers are in LA, and what is gonna happen between Dean and Catherine.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who has reveiwed this story and im realy sorry that it has taken me so long to update, but this site wouldnt let me upload the document, but as soon as i tried to upload from notepad, it worked first time, so i have no clue what is wrong with this site. Hope you like this chapter, next one up soon

Chapter 3 - Answers

Thicker Then Water

Rain pelted down on the window, lightening eliminating the black sky, the rubbing of thunder was the only noise in the car. Ever since they had stopped at the garage, the car had been quite and the tension could have been cut with a knife. Sam glanced at the back of Catherine's seat for the tenth time in the last hour, hoping that this time she would turn around and explain what she meant, but like all the times before she didn't, and Sam was left feeling frustrated.

"Were here, were now" Catherine slowly turned her head to face Dean, and saw the sign signalling that they had just arrived in LA, she smiled slightly.

"Go straight on, second left, then third right" Dean nodded, and Catherine went back to looking out of the window. He looked over at her a couple of minuets later and realized that she had fallen asleep, he felt Sam kick him in the back and he glared at him through the mirror.

"Sorry dude, I mean seriously you got to get a bigger car"

"No you just need to shrink" Sam let out a chuckle, and became serious.

"So what do ya think she was on about when she said we would get answers" Dean sighed, and ran his hand over his face, shrugging his shoulders, even though he knew Sam couldn't see him.

"Guess we find that out when we get there" Sam nodded his head, his face ringing when his brother leant over and flicked the music on, turning it up as loud as he dared. So that he wouldn't wake Catherine up. Sam leant his head back into the seat and attempted to process what little information they had gotten since meeting Catherine.

They arrived at their destination fifteen minutes later, Dean pulled the car to a stop and turned of the engine, turning his head to see were they were, he frowned in confusion when he saw that they were at a garage, and various cars, of different shape and size were scattered outside it. He turned his head towards his father in hope that his father could shed some light on what they were doing here, but sighed when he saw that his dad was asleep.

"Catherine were here" Dean whispered, quietly shaking her, she stirred slightly and turned to face Dean, her eyes still slightly closed, and then back outside.

"Stay here" and she exited the car walking over to a man that had just come out of the door. Dean turned to his brother a look of shock on his face.

"Since when did she become boss" He asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice, Sam just smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"Since she can find the thing that killed your mother" both Sam and Dean turned to there father, getting the felling that he wasn't telling them everything, they were about to question him when the car door opened and Catherine stuck her head in.

"Come on"

They entered through a door and expected to find an office, and were shocked when they walked into a living room, the walls painted a pale cream coulor, Sam turned to face Dean, who just shrugged his shoulders, and hefted his fathers weight some more, they followed her through to a kitchen and then down a flight of stairs, until they came to stop in what looked like a bedroom.

The room itself was large and held four beds, as well as what looked like a walk in closet but the door was locked so neither Dean or Sam quite knew what it was. They placed their father softly onto one of the beds, and then they Dean took a bed, Sam coming to follow him seconds later, they turned to face Catherine who was sat looking over at them, with a sad but knowing look on her face.

They locked eyes and it was like the last couple of days never happened, all their troubles just seemed to wash away, and in that one instance it was like nothing could ever hurt the. But then Catherine broke the contact, and the truth of the matter hit them all, something could hurt them, but more importantly something had hut them.

"What's in there" Sam pointed his head towards the padlocked door, in hopes that it would take everyone's mind of things. Catherine smirked and took a key that was fastened around her head and threw it at him, he caught it expertly with one hand and walked over to the door and unlocked it, and Dean Close on his heals.

Both Sam and Dean entered the room slowly; their eyes taking on the various things, and their mouths fell open.

The middle of the room held various sized punch bags, the back of the room held a glass display cabinet that from a glance the boys presumed were books, and they were quite correct, and the walls held various weapons. They stood in awe with their mouth open, in complete shock at what they saw.

"Amazing isn't it" Both men turned round there guns pointed at Catherine, who raised her hands a smile playing on her lips. They lowered the guns and cracked a smile of themselves.

"Sorry reflex" she nodded her head and turned to walk out the room.

They took separate seats on the beds and sat in silence waiting until John woke up. Dean turned to Sam, there eyes meeting as if they were having a silent conversations with each other. Sam and Dean both nodded there head and turned back to Catherine.

"So Catherine how did you get into hunting." Catherine turned to them, and both Dean and Sam realized that it was a topic that she didn't like to discuses, but they needed to no as much about her so that they could face the demon and win.

"Same way you guys did" The two exchanged uneasy glances and they looked back towards her.

"I mean exactly the same, my mom died the same way and I was the same age as Sam, my brother was the same age as you were Dean, when he saved me from the fire" Dean and Sam for the second time that week were sat in shock. They had no Idea why the thing had come after them, and now they find out that it came after her to, they were more stumped then ever.

"She knows why it came after us to, Catherine go ahead" Catherine turned to face John who had just woke up, and gave him a look that Cleary said you sure, he nodded his head and she smiled.

"Sam you have gifts, and you probably think that your alone, but your not, these quite a number out their, including me, although mine are far more advanced then yours. So it wasn't a coincidence that your mum died in your nursery, or mine. The demon wants us, or should I say he wants our powers, because if it has enough powers, then it will turn him immortal"

Dean turned to Sam and could see the pain on his face, he had always blamed himself for his mother's death, and for him to find out, that in some ways it was, he was going to have major guilt trips, he placed a hand on his shoulder I what he hoped was a reassuring manner, and Sam smiled, although they both knew it was forced.

John to looked over at his son, when Catherine had first met him she had told him the same thing, but he didn't hate his son, he couldn't help what power he had in side of him, and he was gonna make sure that he knew that.

"Is there a way to kill it" Sam managed to say trying his best to cover the pain in his voice. Catherine looked over at Sam and smiled reassuringly, when she had first found out she felt the same as he did, and she knew that he was going to need his family if he was going to get though this.

"Yes" Both Dean and Sam sighed in relief they were finally going to face the thing that killed there mother, and have a way to kill it.

"Ive already discussed this with your father and he doesn't like it one bit" Sam and Dean turned to face their father, who had a stony look on his face, and then they turned back to Catherine.

"When it comes down to it only us, me you and Dean can destroy it" Dean and Sam shot looks that said what the hell are you talking about at Catherine

"There are prophecies that are made in the demon world, it tells them how to gain power, and when the best time to attack is, and who can kill them, if you've ever read Harry potter it's the same as Harry and Voldermort"

Dean and Sam looked at each other quickly processing the information and then looked back at Catherine who began to speak again.

"The demon that killed your mother is the vilest and strongest there is, the prophecy has already been set in motion, and it was the moment it killed your mom, and if we don't stop it then it then hell is going to rain down on earth"

"But why are we the only ones to stop it" Asked Dean, this was way too much information and it was giving him a headache.

"Because we have a connection, which together makes us as strong as the demon, the problem is I don't know what connection that me and you have Dean. I mean ive figured out the connection between you and Sam because your brothers and the connection between me and Sam cause were both physic, but I don't know the connection that me and you have and innless we found out then we are screwed"

Both Sam and Dean sat in silence and turned to look at each other, trying to think of an explanation, of what was happening and trying to think of a connection between Dean and Catherine, but couldn't think of any of the top of there head. They looked at Catherine and shrugged there shoulders.

"So why are we in LA and I want more then the answer you gave last time" Catherine nodded her head at Dean and smirked to herself, John had been right about Dean, he was a cocky one, but he also but his family before himself, and right now she knew she was a threat to his family until she proved to him other wise.

"Because the prophecy also states that this is the place that it will then end will come, either we win or we lose" they nodded slowly, their minds still trying to take in the information.

"So research then" Sam said and Dean laughed, Catherine nodded her head slowly her eyes twinkling when she saw just how happy Sam was at the thought..

Catherine woke to the sound of tapping keys and looked over at the clock, it read 3:15am, she groaned and rolled over onto her side and stood up, she thought that it would be Sam that was still up at this time but when she saw it was Dean she found herself oddly surprised, she made her way over to him.

"You still awake" Dean turned to face Catherine, who was rubbing the sleep out of her eye and smiled at her, she returned it, Dean got the sensation in his stomach again but again he pushed It aside.

"Yea the sooner we get this figured out the sooner we finish the thing" she nodded her head and took a seat next to him. They sat in silence with Dean tapping away at keys, it was obvious he was tired but he didn't want to sleep until this was over.

"He's gonna be fine you know" Dean turned to face Catherine with a confused look on his face.

"Sam, I no he's hurting and blaming himself but he will be ok" Dean nodded and looked over at Sam.

"I would do anything for him, but he wont let me help when it comes to feelings" Catherine nodded her head, she used to be just the same, hell she still was. She placed a hand on his shoulder, reassuringly. He turned his head towards her and there eyes locked for a second they smiled at the same time, and a jolt of electricity seemed to shoot through their bodies.  
"You felt that right, I mean that wasn't just me was it" Dean nodded his head

"Yea I felt it, do ya think that's the connection" Catherine shrugged her shoulders.

"We will look into it in the morning, you need some sleep and I need some sleep so go to bed" She stood up after she saw Dean nod.

"Dean"

"Hum" dean turned to face her

"He's gonna be fine"

"I hope so" he watched her get into bed before switching of the computer and returning to his own. He rolled over to face Catherine just as she did the same.

"Night" she smiled over at him, her hand going under her pillow, gripping the knife tightly.

"Night"

They both fell asleep that night thinking about what happened when Catherine had touched him, thinking whether that was the connection that they had, wondering if they would finally be able to stop and destroy the monster that destroyed their lives.  
Little did they no that they weren't alone that night, something else was in the room watching them looking for a weakness, looking for a way to destroy them.

Little did they no they would soon go from the hunters to the hunters.


	4. Chapter 4

Thicker then Water

The sun streaked through the room, illuminating the sleeping figures, the rays catching the youngest brother, illuminating the creases in his forehead, and the frantic tossing and turnings

.  
"Catherine, leave her alone please" Tommy begged the two demons that were beating his sister before his eyes. I what he hated and made him sick even more, was there was nothing he could do to help her.

"You no what we want, and then we will leave her alone" Tommy sighed and looked down at his sister, she needed a doctor she was bleeding from the mouth which meant she could have internal bleeding, there was no telling what other injuries she had.

He shook his head and the demon laughed evilly before bringing down a whip and hitting her again, she cried out in pain, and he desperately tried to close of the noise, but the sound still got through, and he could feel the tears threaten to fall. The demon lifted her up and threw her to his feet, he looked down desperately trying to fight his bounds, she managed to get herself into a seated postion.

"Tommy don't give into them, remember what dad used to say There are two type of people in this world those whose fear controls them and those who control there fear, don't let them win, conquer your fear please you do that then that thing we beat it Tommy please don't listen to it tom"

the rest of her speech was cut of with another piercing scream. He watched for another four hours as his sister was brutally beaten, he watched as she was kicked, punched, whipped and in some cases stabbed, and burnt. He had tired to turn in his head, but the demon behind him would always force his head in her direction, he shook his head one last time.

"Ok Kill me just please leave her alone" Catherine turned to her brother and shook her head, tears falling down her face as she realized what was about to happen, and she knew that she only had seconds to try and stop them.

"Tommy no don't Tommy please" but it was to late Catherine crawled over to her fallen brother and placed his head into her lap, crying softly into his hair. She turned her head when she heard someone approach, her eyes turned cold as she saw the demon approaching, and she used her body to cover her brother.

"He was weak im sure when It comes to it you will give me a better fight then he did, when the time comes Catherine I will destroy you all. The last two born to the Winchesters and the Last Dawson shall have the power to destroy me, or shall give me the power to become immortal, but until they realize the connection that they have they will die at my hand and I shall bring fourth hell to this world"

"Sam come on wake up" Dean franticly shook his brother who for the last fifteen minuets had been violently tossing and turning, and mumbling In his sleep. Sam came to with a jolt, sitting up in bed and knocking his brother in the nose. Dean fell back, holding his nose in pain, tears brimming in the corner of his eyes.

"Sorry would be nice" Dean chocked out holding his nose in pain, Sam ignored him and scrambled from the bed, he raced over to the desk and looked for a paper and pen, when he had found it he began to franticly write.

"What the hell you writing any way" Dean came around to his brothers side, his hand every now and then going to his nose, checking for blood.

"I just had a dream about the day that Catherine's brother died and the thing that killed mom was there, here take a look" Sam handed him the paper and Dean looked down at what his brother wrote, his face creasing up in confusion, and then horror.

"He was weak im sure when It comes to it you will give me a better fight then he did, when the time comes Catherine I will destroy you all. The last two born to the Winchesters and the Last Dawson shall have the power to destroy me, or shall give me the power to become immortal, but until they realize the connection that they have they will die at my hand and I shall bring fourth hell to this world"

Dean looked up at his brother, recognition brimming on his features, he lifted his gaze to his brother and then back down to the paper again, his eyes taking in the words, making sure that he had the information imprinted into his mind.

"This what I think it is" Sam nodded his head slowly his hand running through his hair, as he sat down onto the chair, and he placed his head into his hands.

"I think so" Dean took a seat opposite his brother and looked down at the paper in his hands once more. What Catherine had told them last night seemed so surreal but now to have the proof in his eyes and to have seen it with his own two eyes, he had no choice but to believe what she had said was true.

"So all we got to do is figure the connection that you to have and then were set" Dean looked over at his brother, his eyes looking guilty for a second

"What"

"We think we figured it out"

"When? How?" Sam looked shocked at his brother, his face showing confusion.

"We were talking last night, and she put her hand on my shoulder and we locked eyes and there was like electricity going through us" Sams eyes turned sad for a second as he remembered what him and Jess had been like the first time they had met, and then he couldn't but laugh at his brothers stupidity.

"Your falling for each other that's the second strongest connection there is" Dean shook his head in denial, but it made sense, ever since he had met her he had felt connected to herm he felt drawn to her. His eyes wondered over to Catherine, who now had left her peaceful slumber and was tossing and turning in her bed, her hands clenched into the bed sheets in pain.

"I aint waking her up" Sam sighed and stood up walking over to her. By the time he got there she had already jolted awake and was jumping from her bed pale as a ghost muttering shit under her breath. She went over to John and began to shake him, careful that she wasn't going to open his wound.

"John come on get up we got to get out of here NOW" She practically shouted the last bit, and she turned on her head, nearly running in to Sam and Dean who were stood their looking at her with a mixture of confusion and annoyance.

"What's going on what did you see." she sighed and turned to John "JOHN GET YOUR ASS UP NOW" she shouted and turned back to the brothers.

"We got to leave, Dean get as many weapons as you can from the training room, Sam get the books from the cabinet" she went to walk around them but Dean grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her towards him, the same jolt of electricity went through there bodies and they locked eyes again.

"Ok that is getting really annoying, and we aint doing anything princes until you tell us what he hell is going on" she sighed and pulled her hand free walking to the door and opening it and grabbing weapons that they might need.

"CATHERINE" Dean shouted this time; she dropped the weapons and turned to face him, her eyes held something that he hadn't seen before, but he knew what it was it was fear. She ran her hands trough her hair, and placed her hand onto her hip.

"We weren't alone last night, one of the demons henchman was here, I should have sensed it…………we have to leave now" Dean and Sam looked at each other before walking into the room and busying themselves with the tasks that she had asked the to do. She nodded her head and walked over to John who was attempting to sit up, she smiled and helped him out of the bed, she struggled and shifted his weight to make it easier for her to help him.

Dean looked over at Catherine and saw that she was struggling with his father, he went over to help her but she just shook her head and smiled, he hesitated for a second before nodding and walking over to help Sam. They got out side and Dean and Sam threw everything into the boot of the car, Catherine helped John get into the back of the car and they entered the car and were just pulling of when the house exploded. Dean turned to Catherine but she just shook her head and told him to keep driving.

Sam checked them into the nearest hotel, and came back to find Dean applying salt around the room. He walked over and sat next to his brother and father and both turned to Catherine who was busy pacing the floor.

"Ya no ya sending us dizzy here" Catherine turned to Dean stopping momentarily before turning back on her heals and started to pace again. Dean turned to his brother a look of annoyance on his face at the sound of his laughter.

"He's hunting us" she finally spoke and both Sam and Dean saw their fathers head snap up looking directly at her. She began to franticly start pacing the room once again, every now and then her hand swept her hair out of her eyes.

"You sure" Catherine sighed and turned to face him, and nodded her head; both Dean and Sam turned to face each other, look of fear and hatred at thought that they were going from the hunters to the hunted.

"The only reason it was there was to scout us out look for any weakness that we have bring us down before we bring it down"

Dean looked to his brother and then back up to Catherine, he knew what Sam said was true he had felt it the first time he saw her, he ran his hand through his hair and then looked to his father and sighed again.

"And he found one" he looked back to Catherine and she nodded her head.

"Wanna fill me in" John spoke up looking between his two sons and Catherine.

"Yes sir" was all Dean replied but Catherine was the one to fill him in.

"we were talking last night and when we touched electricity passed in between us, so you work it out" John looked over at his eldest son, he knew it had hurt him to leave someone that he loved behind, and now to find someone that he loved again and have the possibility to have them taken away from him, wasn't something he wanted to think about.

Sam to stared at his brother, he knew first hand what it was like to loose someone you loved to that thing and thinking about his brother losing someone who he was so well suited to was just unthinkable. Last night he had been told that it was his fault that his mother was dead which meant that it was also his fault that Jess was dead; he shook his head trying to clear his mind.

"I got to get some fresh air" he left the room before any one cold stop him. Dean stood up to follow him but Catherine placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Let me"

Catherine exited the hotel room to find Sam sat on the steps, deep in thought looking out at the world. He turned his head when he heard Catherine approach, he smiled slightly as she sat at the side if him.

"I thought you were Dean" she laughed slightly "He wanted to come but I stopped him" Sam raised his eyebrows to her.

"Because we need to talk" he turned to face her and nodded his head.

"How do you deal knowing that you're the reason your family's dead" she sighed and Sam could see the unshed tears that she was trying to keep at bay.

"When I found out I was looking by running into your father, he helped me through it, he helped me see that it wasn't my fault that I couldn't help the power that I had inside of me. Now its not fair that your father wasn't there for you or Dean very much when you were growing up, or that you were made to grow up as soldiers. But let me tell you he loves you both, even if he doesn't say it or show it"

Sam looked over at Catherine it was true Sam had also resented his father for the way he was raised, part of that was because he hadn't known his mum very well so he didn't understand, but he did love him, and part of him resented him because he never was shown the love that he wanted.

"How am I meant to look into his eyes knowing that Im the reason that his wife was killed how am I supposed to look into Deans eyes knowing that his mum is dead because of me" he stood up and took the keys out of his pocket and headed for the car. Catherine jumped up after him and grabbed his arms swinging him round so that he was facing her.

"How do you think I feel huh knowing that the only family I have is dead because of this power that I have inside of me, I would gladly give it up to bring them back, but dwelling in something that I cant change isn't going to help, harnessing the power will"

Sam turned his head away from her what she was saying was hitting a nerve and he didn't want her to see. She placed her hand on his chin and turned his head so that he was looking in to her eyes.

"You're a hunter Sam you build you life on being a good liar and knowing when someone is lying so there is no point in lying to you, your father or your brother they don't hate you they love you, they don't blame you for what you cant control"

Sam sighed he knew she was telling the truth, so he nodded his head, to let her know that he believed her.

"You gonna be alright" he nodded, and she placed her hands around his neck pulling him closer to her.

"Good, so tomorrow we start training you to harness your power ok" Sam looked up and smiled at her, nodding his head in the process.

"Good, I take it you still want some space" he nodded his head and turned to the car, and disappeared Catherine turned around and made her way back to the hotel. When she entered she saw that both Dean and John were making there way back to the beds, Catherine stifled a laugh and went and took a seat next to John.

"Very subtle guys" John and Dean looked up as if to say what did we do

"So is he ok" Catherine turned to face John and Dean

"He's gonna be fine, in fact tomorrow we start his training, cause believe me were gonna need him to live though this" Dean turned to face Catherine and smiled, and at the moment she turned to look at him and smile in return he knew that Sam was right, this is the girl that he loved.

"So tomorrow we train Sam or should I say you train him, you gonna have any spare time"

"Are you asking me on a date Dean, what happened to the I can get any girl I want attitude" Dean looked up and ran his hand through his hair signally for her to follow him out side.

"Dean im sorry I was just kidding I would love to" he sat down on the stairs and Catherine instantly got the feeling something was wrong and followed him sitting down at the side of him.

"Boy I think I did this already… Dean are you ok" he turned around and flashed his award winning smiled that didn't reach his eyes, and she could see right through it.

"I just realized something, this could be the last battle I mean we might not make it though, were never gonna have what normal people have, ya no we aren't going to Grow old and die were gonna die hunters." Catherine turned to look at him; she had realized that a long time ago.

"We will have one normal thing" Dean glanced at her, and she smiled "Love" He nodded his head in agreement, and smiled at her this time the smile reached his eyes.

"So tomorrow I want to show you my second life" Dean raised his eyebrows at her but she just shook her head at him ruffling his hair playfully.

"So I got to go pick something up, ill be back in a bit ok" he nodded his head and watched as she left and when she was out of sight, went back into his father.

"I didn't no that when you told us to stay in that town that it would change my life" his father glanced up at Dean and saw the glint in his eye that he had around Mary.

"It changed all of our life son" Dean smiled and sat down at the computer.

"Yes sir it did"

Little did they no how much it was going to change and how much danger they would face until the last battle. The question is who was going to back it out alive.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is my next chapter I hope u all like it.

Thicker than Water

Sam sighed and ran his hands threw his hair frustrated that he couldn't get the ring that Catherine was holding in her hand to float. Catherine looked up at him with a sympathetic gaze, she knew how hard this was, but she also knew he had what it took.

"Sam you've done this before what were you thinking then" Sam looked up to Catherine then glanced at his brother, remembering when he had a vision about him dying, at the hands of Max, and how he had a surge of power, and moved the cabinet.

"I had a vi…" Sams face contorted in pain and his hands went to the side of his head trying to rub at his temples. Catherine and Dean both jumped up and ran to his side, Catherine reaching a second before Dean did.

Both Dean and John watched as Catherine took Sam's face into her hands, forcing him to look at her, she moved his hands away from his temples and held his hands firmly in her own.

"Sam I need you to focus on my voice ok, let them come to you, don't try and stop them, there you go focus on my voice." Sam's vision ended and the pain lessoned, he smiled gratefully at her, she just smiled in understanding.

"What did you see son." Sam turned to his father and moved into the kitchen returning a second later with a glass of water, he leaned himself against the wall and surveyed the people in the room.

"The fear demons there going to attack" Catherine flinched slightly but covered it quickly and turned to Sam, her voice betraying her, proving to everyone that she was having a tough time dealing with things.

"How long we got" he sat down on the bed and sat in silence trying to think

"About a week" Catherine visibly relaxed and nodded her head, she turned to John, wondering whether he was going to be ready for the battle, she gave him a quick once over and nodded her head, coming to the conclusion that he was going to be ok.

"Ok then we have a week to get ready, but now me and Dean got some were to be" Sam turned to his father and raised his brow at him his dad merely shrugged his shoulder.

"So Sam we will continue tomorrow" he nodded

"Ok I got to get changed" Dean raised his brow, she looked fine to him in a pair of jeans and a tight fitting top Catherine having seen the look rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry your fine ill be out in ten, but I on the other hand, would lose a lot of credibility if I went like this" Dean nodded, slightly confused at what she meant, and watched as she exited into the bathroom.

"So were you guys headed" Dean turned to his brother and shrugged his shoulders, he had no idea were they were going. Sam smirked at the look on his face. The family sat in silence, looking between one another.

"So these fear demons how do we kill them" John looked up to his son and shifted his position so that his was now sitting, he flinched slightly in pain but covered it quickly.

"Shot to the heart, which I should say is very difficult so I would go for decapitation"

"So we chop is head of no big"

"Dean incase you forgot these things feed of fear, why do you think Catherine didn't want us to face it". Dean looked up at his brother and nodded his head he forgot about that.

The bathroom door opened and they all turned there heads to face it. Both Sams and Dean's mouths fell open, when they saw what Catherine was wearing, John looked up and let out a laugh, which both Dean and Sam looked at him weird.

Catherine looked down at herself, she was wearing, a tight denim mini, knee high leather boots and a black crop top, she had to admit she looked cute, hell she looked sexy, and she hadn't worn something like this since she was 17.

"You're taking him….." Catherine smiled slyly at John and nodded her head, and John shook his head slighlty

"If he cant handle were im taking him then he cant handle me" Sam again smirked at the look on his brothers face, he was glad that his brother was happy and at the same time annoyed that something might ruin that .

"O believe me babe I can handle you" Catherine raised her eyebrow at him and smirked, before walking to the door adding a slight sway to her hips.

"We will see we will see"

Dean followed Catherine out of the door and picked up pace so that he could catch up with her. He slowed down and placed his arm around her waist and smiled in content when she leaned her head onto his shoulder. They continued to walk like that in complete silence neither wanting to break it.

They had been walking for nearly half an hour when Dean heard the noise of laughter and what sounded like engines being revved, he looked down at her and he saw the smile on her face.

"Come on welcome to my second life" Dean took her waiting hand and laced his fingers with hers and followed her towards the sound.

He was shocked when he seemed to walk in to a scene out of fast and the furious. He looked around as people walked in and out of all the various cars that were around, at the scadly glad women that were walking around and all of the cars that were there.

He followed Catherine as she walked to one of the cars and walked around it a huge smile playing on her lips, her hand stroked the pain, her hand taking in the detail. Dean couldn't help but smile at the almost childlike look on her face.

"You like" Dean and Catherine turned at the same time

"Have I told you how much I love you, and isn't this the same design that my brother had" Dean shifted uncomfortably and Catherine noticed, she rolled her eyes and pulled him towards her, lacing her hand through his.

"Dean this is my uncle Tio, Tio this is Dean, err not sure what we are at the mo let you no when we figure It out" Tio laughed and nodded his head to Dean who returned the gesture. He threw her some keys which she caught expertly in one hand.

Dean again wrapped her hand around her waist and she smiled up at him.

"So who is racing tonight"

"Tom, Mike, T, and Lukas" Dean felt her stiffen in his arms, and he looked down with a confused look and his face.

"Lets just say me and Lukas don't get along, in fact if I remember rightly the last time I saw him I said I would kill him." He nodded his head and decided it would be best not to question her any more on the matter, he could tell my the way her brow crinkled slightly that she was beyond pissed.

Dean heard someone call for someone else to join the race, and looked down at Catherine who nodded her head and walked over to the group.

"Ill pink slip my car" The group turned to Catherine and a couple of them walked towards her pulling her in to a hug. Dean noticed the one that didn't hug her was giving her a hard stare and he had a felling that it was Lukas.

Catherine pulled away from the men and walked over to Dean pulling him towards the car and shoved him into the passenger seat and then got into the driver seat and drove the car to the start line.

"I would fasten the seat belt and hold on" Dean turned to look at her and gulped, relaxing slightly when she smiled at him she took his hand in to hers and placed it onto her thigh, she squeezed it slightly and smiled when he turned to look at her. She shifted the car into first and then to second, Dean looked at her like she was mad, but she just shook her head, and gave him a trust me look.

2 minuets later the race was over, and Dean was holding on to the seat for dear life, he looked over at Catherine and he saw the exited look on her face.

Dean followed her out of the car and looked on in shock at all the money that she had just been handed to her. He came round to her and smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her to his chest; she looked up to him and smiled.

"So what ya think" He looked down into her eyes and nodded his approval, before brining his head down to hers, and placing his lips onto hers.

Catherine smiled into his mouth as approval, It was better then she had imagined it to be, his lips were smooth and he kissed with passion and love. Dean moaned his approval as she kissed back with passion and love and she brought her hand up to tangle them in his hair deepening the kiss.

This time when Dean moaned it was because his phone was ringing, he pulled back gasping for air slightly and placed his forehead against Catherine's who too was panting for breath.

He answered the phone and Catherine new instantly that something was wrong; Dean pulled back fear evident on his face. She looked at him puzzled as his face paled. Catherine's face paled a second later as Dean shouted the one word that made Catherine's blood run cold.

"SAM"


	6. Chapter 6

Thicker Then Water

As soon as Catherine and Dean stepped out of the hotel room the room fell into an uncomfortable silence, Father and son not knowing what to say or were to look. Sam sat on one of the beds opposite his father his hands in his lap, looking at the floor. His father to sat with his hands in his lap and his eyes focused on the floor.

Sam looked up at his father for a second not wanting to catch his eyes, having a moment of doubt about what Catherine had said, and all the past feelings towards his father came to the surface.

He always pushed him harder, always worked him harder then Dean, always fought with him more then he did with Dean, always making him sit out on hunts, or making Dean baby-sit him and protect him, the constant fights. And the more Sam thought about it, the more he realized the arguments happened even more when his dad had come back from a really bad hunt. Around about the same time that he would have had to met Catherine.

He looked up at his father once more and sighed, he realized that his dad was deliberately not catching his eyes.

They continued to sit in silence, neither of them breaking the silence, neither knowing what to say, or how to venture onto the subject of Sams abilities, so they sat staring at the floor.

"Im sorry" John looked up at his youngest son and saw all the pain in his eyes; he gave him a confused glance not knowing why he was apologizing. Sam caught his glance and sighed, he head hoped that his dad knew why he was apologizing so he wouldn't have to explain things.

"If I hadn't been born then mum would be alive and, you would be living a normal life, and Jess would be happily married" Johns head snapped up, and saw that once again his son was looking at the floor, John moved with the skill of a hunter and was sat on the floor in front of his son before Sam even realized that he had moved.

"Son look at me, look at me" Johns voice was firm yet commanding, Sam raised his gaze to meet his fathers and sighed, Sam could see so much running through his fathers gaze, pain, understanding and love, maybe Catherine had been right all along.

"Son im not going to lie to you ok, when Catherine first told me why that demon killed Mary, it hurt and part of me wished that I could turn back the clock and make sure you weren't born" John saw the look of hurt in his sons eyes and quickly continued

"But after a couple of hours with Catherine, and helping her threw the pain of losing her brother, I realized that it wasn't your fault you cant help the power that you have, I don't hate you son you have to understand that, yes I was always harder on you then Dean, but that was because we are going to need you when the final battle comes, we are going to need you strong. Sam I love you, you are my boy I could never hate you."

Sam looked in to his fathers eyes and saw the unshed tears there, he was glad that Catherine had been telling the truth, and he was glad that his father was here with him now. The two leant forward and shared a son and father hug that was long over do.

"Isn't this cute sorry to break up the reunion but ive got a message for Catherine, seems she's not hear ill just have to tell you instead." Both Sam and John turned round at the voice and both jumped to there feet when they saw what it was. There standing in the doorway behind the line of salt stood three fear demons. They each pulled out there guns and aimed them at the demons.

"You cant pass trough the doorway you idiot" John said confidently, the demon just smiled and placed one foot and then the next over the line of salt as did the other two, John and Sam shared uneasy glances with each other, before firing their guns at the demons, but each bullet just seemed to bounce of them.

"I know you said it was hard but I didn't know you meant this hard" John looked over at his son worry evident all over his face.

"It shouldn't be the bullets should be penetrating the skin, I don't know why its not"

"You idiots you haven't got what it takes to kill me, I can smell the fear in this room, and it's just making me stronger" Both Sam and John shared uneasy glances to each other. Sam caught the nod that his father gave him, and pulled the hunting knife out from his jeans and charged at the demon, blocking one of the blows that it sent his way, trying to get the silver blade in to its heart.

The demon grunted and lifted his hand sending Sam flying threw the air and he landed with a sickening thud, when his body collided with the bathroom door. John glanced over at his fallen son and he could feel his blood rising, as did the fear of losing him. He glanced up at the demon, and scowled at it when it laughed.

John could hear Catherine's voice in the back of his mind and he focused on it willing his fear to stay down. There are two people in this world those who control there fear and those who let there fear control them.

He closed his eyes concentrating on the voice, and opened them charging at the creature. The creature merely shook his head and laughed, and sent John flying to the other side of the room.

Sam came to just in time to see his father slump down the wall and see the blood pour from the wound. He shook his head, and went still not wanting to alert the demon that his was awake just yet. He pulled out his phone and hit the speed dial for Dean's number. He dropped it when the demon lifted him up and threw him near his father; the demon looked down at the phone and laughed throwing it over to Sam.

Sam looked down at it that at his father, he made his way over to him trying to wake him.

"Dad" Sam managed to gasp out threw the pain, and he soon could hear his brothers worried voice coming from down the phone.

"SAM" Sam turned relieved to his Deans voice and made his way over to the phone, but wasn't quick the demon got there first. The phone disconnected and the demon lifted both Sam and his father into the air.

"SAM" Dean turned to face Catherine slamming his phone shut when he heard the dial tone indicating that the call had ended. Catherine placed a hand onto his chest worry evident on her face.

"Dean what is it" He sighed and walked to the car attempting to get into the drivers side but Catherine stopped him.

"Catherine I haven't got time for games"

"Never said you did but I don't want the car wrecked, and I don't want you dead, so let me drive and you can explain what is going on" Dean nodded his head and went to the passenger side, he turned to tell Catherine to step on it but she already was.

"Im not sure what happened Sam called and there was a lot of banging and shouting, and I heard him shout dad that's when I shouted Sam then the phone went dead" Catherine turned to him, and saw the same look on his face as she did on Johns and her brothers face he was afraid. She slowed the car down and pulled to a stop. Dean turned to her anger now evident in his eyes. He went to speak but she cut him of.

"You need to get the fear under control or we stay here, cause if you go in there with that much fear it is gonna make them impossible to kill" Dean nodded and took a deep calming breath, calming his fear down, he turned to Catherine and nodded his head, Catherine smiled and started the car up, and then turned to Catherine confusion evident on his face.

"Thought Sam said they weren't gonna attack for another week"

"I have a feeling that his vision was a setup it wanted us out of the house so it could attack when they were unprepared."

They sat in silence until Catherine pulled into the hotel, and rushed out of the car, Catherine went to the boot and Dean looked in amazed at the weaponry. He watched as Catherine pulled out a handgun and then a silver dagger she then moved so he could get the weapons he wanted.

After he had done he closed the boot and walked towards the door, confidence filling his walk, it was a pity he didn't feel confident, he had no idea what state they would find his family in.

Catherine caught up with him and stopped him momentarily.

"Dean go to your family make sure they are alright leave the demons to me" Dean looked at her not liking the idea but he nodded she had faced them before he hadn't.

"You will never stop us or THE demon, we are to strong" Sam and John struggled to breath as the demons grip tightened on there throats. They attempted to struggle out of his grip, but it only made it laugh and squeeze tighter.

"No One has the power to stop us" A loud bang was heard as the hotel door burst open. The demons and the two men glanced at the door.

"I beg to differ" Catherine smiled her gun raised; the demon laughed and threw the two men at the wall. Catherine stepped in followed by Dean who rushed to his families' side. He noted that his fathers stitching had opened up, and Sam had a few scrapes but other then that they were both ok.

"Just the person I wanted lets see what you've got, attack her" Catherine smiled and took a step forward and came closer to the two fear demons. She threw her gun to the side, and dodged the punch that the demon threw at her. The other demon came up behind her but she side stepped the punch at the demons fist collided with the other demons face.

She smiled wickedly and threw out her leg connecting it with the demons jaw. She bent down into a crouch to avoid the other demons attempt to grab her and pulled out her knife jabbing it into the demons heart threw the side of his chest. The fear demon roared and charged and Catherine turned jabbing the knife in to its heart as well.

"Impressive now lets see what you've got for me" The last fear demon who she presumed was the leader lifted her into the air and threw her against the wall.

"Catherine" Dean shouted the demon turned to face him and Dean got the same treatment, by this time both John and Sam had come to and Catherine was standing against the wall pulling a piece of glass out of her side.

Both John and Sam looked between the demon and Catherine and to Dean who to was using the wall so that he could stand.

"Ok two can play at that game" The three Winchester men stood or should I say sat in shock as Catherine raised her hand and sent the demon flying into the wall. That was the first time that Sam or Dean had seen her use her power. And they were both impressed.

The demon stood up and smiled.

"Now I see why it wants you alive, such power you have" Catherine mocked a yawn and side stepped allowing Dean to fire the gun at the demon, it fell to the ground and disappeared along with the other two bodies.

Catherine stood routed to her place, looking were the demon was, she had finally killed the thing that killed her brother, she mentally shook herself and went to help Dean.

30 mins later

Dean had just finished re stitching his fathers wound, when Catherine came out of the bathroom, her midsection covered in blood but the wound stitched. Dean looked over at her and shook his head.

"You should have let me do that" she looked over at him and smiled sheepishly, she sat down and held her ribs which she was pretty sure she had broke when she had connected with the wall. Dean came over and she winced in pain as he pressed his hands lightly on her ribs. He looked down concerned at her.

"You broke some ribs" she looked up at him and smiled nodding her head.

"Ill be fine" They turned when Sam sighed, he was stood up and pacing with a slight limp.

"my vision it clearly showed that they were coming next week, I don't get it"

"Catherine said that it was a set up they sent it so you guys would be unprepared"

Sam looked over at his brother, his mind mentally putting together the dots, everything had started going wrong the second she had turned up, and now them being attacked when Dean was out of the house, which Catherine had made sure of.

"Did she now" Dean looked up at his brother confusion written all over it.

"Sam?" Sam choose to ignore his brothers questioning voice, and took a steep closer to Catherine.

"And how is that possible innless…….. How could you possibly know that" Catherine looked up at Sam and sighed her mind flashing back to a time she wanted to forget, she shook her head and squared up against him.

"Because it happened to me, you're lucky that you don't have to live with the guilt of any one dying because of a fake vision. I do I lost three friends because I got sent a fake vision. I no you don't know me very well but trust me I am not the thing that you need to be fighting."

Every one in the room fell silent, Catherine stepped back and sat down onto the bed, shouting at Sam hadn't been a very good idea. Dean sat down next to her and wrapped his hand around her waist, she leaned her head down on his shoulder.

"Im sorry" Catherine looked up at Sam and nodded her head at him.

"We should all get some rest in the morning we will research this is worst then any of us imagined" They all looked up at John and nodded there head in approval, both John and Sam went to the there beds after Sam had switched of the lights.

Dean stood to leave but turned when he felt Catherine grab his arm. He looked down at her questionably.

"Were do you think your going?" he raised his brow at her and she patted the bed, he nodded his head and removed his cloths until he was in his boxers. She smiled at him and he laid down on the bed and wraped his arms around her while she used his chest as a pillow.

"I could get used to this" Catherine looked up and nodded her head

"How bad do you think the fights gonna be" Catherine changed her position so that she could look up at him, she placed a kiss on his lips which he returned.

"I have a feeling that it's gonna be the last fight for one of us I just hope its not us" Dean nodded he his head, he had feared that she would say that, he tightened his grip being careful not to hurt her broken ribs.

Little did they know the fight was only just beginning, and it was only gonna get worse, they would all suffer lose, but who would come out on top only time would tell.


	7. Chapter 7

Thicker then Water

Thunder clapped over head, lightening illuminating the old burned down house.

A father telling his son to take his sister out side, he soon joined them, and as a family they watched as there house burns to the ground, as their lives are destroyed.

FEAR. LOSS. PAIN. REVENGE

Four figures walk through the doorway of what is left of the house. They look at each other then split p.

SCREEMING. PAIN. BLOOD. FEAR. DEATH

Sam jumped up from the bed, sweet dripping down his body; he quickly scanned the room seeing that his jolt had awoken his family. He sat there his eyes locking with Catherine's as he tried to catch his breath.

Dean was at his side in a second, his father not far behind. Catherine on the other hand stayed on her bed, her eyes locked with Sam's, Catherine lowered her gaze and slowly made her way over to Dean, she sat at his other side, so she wouldn't have to look at Sam.

"Bro you ok" Sam turned his attention to Dean nodding his head slowly

"We got to go to the place that this whole thing started" Both John and Dean turned to face Sam then looked at each other then back to Sam. Fear entering every pore of there bodies, at the thought of going back home.

"So your saying that we got to go back home?" Dean stood and began to pace the room; the thought of going back home wasn't one that he ever wanted to think about.

"I don't mean our house" Dean stopped pacing and turned to face brother confusion written all over his face. His fathers face held the same look only his face held a look of relief as well.

"So where?" Sam turned his gaze to his fathers and shrugged his shoulders, that was a question that he couldn't answer, but he had a feeling Catherine could.

Dean retook his seat running his hand through his hair. He went to put his arm around Catherine's waist but she pulled away and went to stand against the opposite wall, looking at Sam.

"We connected didn't we?" Dean and John looked from Sam to Catherine and then to each other and shrugged there shoulders. Catherine raised her gaze on Sam and nodded her head, and slid down the wall her arm holding her broken ribs, Dean stood and walked over to her, sitting down at her side.

"Which means" Catherine nodded at Sam and placed her head on Deans shoulder.

"You two willing to elaborate?" Catherine and Sam turned there gaze to John

"He means that we have to go to my old house" John lifted his gaze fully to meet Catherine's, and could see all the pain that the idea was causing her. She smiled at him and then her face was an emotionless mask once again. He shook his head, he had taught her well.

Dean placed his arm around her shoulder squeezing reassuringly she turned to face him and smiled.

"So we go tonight but until then we are going to have to research the house" Everybody looked up at John and they all nodded there heads.

Catherine stood up with some help from Dean and went to put on her jacket and some jeans. She came out into the room a moment later and announced that she was going to get food.

"You want me to drive?" Catherine turned to face Dean and rolled her eyes at him.

"A. im a big girl and B. there is NO way in hell your driving my baby" Catherine exited the room and a moment later they could hear the revs of her engine and the squeal of tires as she pulled away. Dean turned back to the room to see that Sam had a smirk on his face.

"What are you smirking at"

"You two make the prefect couple" Dean flipped him of and headed to the direction of the shower. John sat on the bed and watched as his sons tormented each other with a smile on his face.

"Im gonna, shower then we can start with the research" Sam nodded his head at Dean and went over to his laptop and turned it on.

Sam heard the shower turn of and turned around to see his brother towel drying his hair. Dean looked around the room and noticed that his father was missing. He was about to ask but Sam had seen him looking and was answering him before Dean had even formed the question.

"He got an urgent call and left" Dean nodded and pulled up a seat next to his brother.

"So we got anything yet?" Sam turned to face his brother and nodded his head, moving slightly so that his brother could get a better look at the screen

"In 1979 a family moved in to Catherine's old house, the wife gives birth to a baby boy in 1980. 3 months later the wife dies in a house fire. The child name was Tio Perrely the father is a hunter that dad used to work with name Tom."

Dean sat shocked at the screen not believing what he was seeing. The picture he was looking at was a much younger version of the man that Catherine had introduced him to yesterday.

"I met him yesterday, his a cool guy, hell of a racer" Sam raised his eyebrow but didn't say anything instead locked the information away for further use.

"Three years later our mom" Dean looked towards Sam. He didn't have to finish the sentence. They all knew what happened that year, when the demon had taken there mother and changed there life forever.

"In 87 Catherine was born, three weeks later her mom dies in her nursery, her dad was also killed, killed in a fire. Catherine and her brother Tommy were put in to the care of there aunt and uncle. When she was six her aunt uncle and three year old cousin were killed again in a fire. She was then put into Tio's and his fathers care. Tom died shortly after her brother did."

Sam turned to face Dean waiting for Dean to say something. They sat in silence pondering the connections between the deaths.

"Well we should defiantly check the house out" Sam nodded in agreement, and both brothers turned there head when the door opened.

"I come bringing doughnut goodness, where's John" Catherine asked quickly scanning the room. She closed the door behind her and placed the doughnuts between Dean and Sam

"He got a call then left" Catherine nodded and turned her attention to the computer screen.

"I see you started without me" Dean and Sam nodded apologetically

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John parked the car and quickly checked to make sure that his gun was in quick reach position. He exited the car and quickly surveyed the area. He turned when he heard a car approaching from behind. He tried to hide the uneasy feeling that he had, but he just could shake the feeling that this meeting was going to go well.

He watched as a tallish man, with brown hair and a body full of Tattoos exits the car. John noticed the slight limp and burns that he had down his neck.

"John"

"Mike"

Mike followed John to the back of his car where they would have more privacy.

"What is so important that we had to meet?"

"Tio died last night in a fire I thought it would be better coming from you"

John sighed and ran his hand through his hair. This wasn't going to go down well. John thanked Mike then got back into his car and made his way back to the motel, Thinking of a way to tell Catherine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam sat on the hotel bed concentrating on the ring in Catherine's hand. He cleared his mind of all thoughts, and concentrated on lifting the piece of metal.

Catherine smiled triumphily when the ring lifted slowly from her hand. She looked up to Sam to see a huge grin across his face, she turned her head to Dean to see that he a had a proud look on his face. She smiled to herself and turned her attention back to Sam.

"Ok now then put it back into my hand" Sam stayed still, not wanting to loose concentration, two seconds later the ring lay flat in Catherine's hand.

Catherine stood and fetched him a glass of water in which he took gratefully.

"Tomorrow we can move on to something larger" Sam looked up at her wandering if he was ready for that yet. Dean caught the nervous glance and voiced his brothers concern.

"He ready yet, I mean he has only had two lessens" Catherine turned to Dean then back to Sam when she answered.

"Dean your brother is more then ready" The three occupants of the room turned to face the door, when they heard footsteps approaching, they only let there guard down when John was in the room and the door shut behind him.

"Hey dad we saved you a doughnut" John looked up at his eldest son and then to Sam, until his gaze fixed onto crystal blue eyes that were full of joy, and he knew that he was going to be the cause of her pain.

"Catherine I need to tell you something but you have to promise me to stay CALM" Catherine, Dean and Sam stared confused at John. Dean and Sam glanced at each other they couldn't remember the last time that they had seen there father so nervous.

"Catherine Tio died last night" Catherine's gaze snapped up to John as did Dean and Sams. The objects in the room began to shake and some where being lifted and thrown and smashing against the wall, both Dean and Sam only just ducked in time when there hunting dagger came flying towards them.

John looked directly at her and could see all the pain there. He sighed he had feared that this would happen. He hastily stepped closer to her.

"Catherine I need you to calm down" Dean and Sam stood from there crouching position and turned there focus onto her. Catherine's simply side stepped John and exited the hotel room.

"Move" Sam, Dean and John had followed her out of the hotel room and were now standing in front of her stopping her from going any were else.

"Babes you need to calm down" Catherine just looked at him without moving. Dean took it as a sign and moved closer.

He came closer and placed his hand softly on her cheek, she blinked once and then twice before collapsing into tears. Dean caught her mid fall and turned to his dad.

John looked in his sons pleading eyes and sighed deeply. He wished he could help his son but he had never had to deal with Catherine when she was like this. He watched as his son carried Catherine into the house before he and Sam followed. When they entered the room Catherine was asleep on the bed.

"What the hell just happened." Dean snapped his gaze to his fathers. John mentally sighed this wasn't going to go down well with either of his sons.

"She lost control, or to be more precise she let herself lose control" Dean turned to Catherine then back to his father, stood up and began to pace around the room. .

"So you're saying she let her power take control of herself." John looked up to his eldest son, and then nodded his head slowly.

Dean abruptly sat down on one of the chairs and then glanced up to his brother, who was sat nervously on one of the chairs. Dean quickly realized that he was thinking if she could do that that means so can I. Dean shook his head then turned to his dad.

"So what do we do" it was Sam who spoke, John turned to face both of his boys.

"I don't know ive only ever seen her like this at a side glance, ill call Caleb see what he has to say"

Dean and Sam nodded and went back to sitting in silence. Dean turned to Face Catherine and saw her stir slightly. She shot up and then fell back down holding her side in pain.

She sat up more slowly and then turned to face Dean and Sam.

"Sorry" Dean nodded and Sam left the room slamming the door behind him. Dean stood to follow him, but stooped when he felt Catherine touch his arm lightly.

"Dean let him cool of, let me explain what happened" Dean looked back at the door were Sam left and then back to Catherine. He nodded his head and sat down on the bed in front of her.

"Ive only ever lost control like that once. I was training a couple of people be better hunters, id been training them for two years so we were pretty close. I got a vision about a wolf in the woods that weren't so far from were we were. Anyway turns out it was a fake vision, and we were ambushed by ten wolves. I lost Chase, Luke and Tom and I ended up in hospital for a couple of weeks after the wolf nearly ripped my throat out."

Dean sat Staring at her and nodded his head slowly. If he had the same powers and he was certain that the same thing would have happened.

"So that's were you got the scar" Dean tenderly placed his hand onto her scar and she looked at him confused.

"What?"

"I was bitten by a wolf and you're not the slightest bit bothered?" Dean smirked at her before he placed his forehead onto hers.

"Sweetheart when we first meet it was a full moon and you weren't furry and ripping anyone's throats out and dad wouldn't have hesitated to shoot you. Catherine nodded before kissing him passionately; she pulled away and leant her head against his.

"I better go to talk to Sam" Dean nodded his head and watched her exit the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Catherine saw Sam sitting on the impala which was parked next to hers Skyline. She sucked in a breath and made her way over to him, sitting a top of her own car.

Sam glanced sideways and saw her sitting on top of her car staring forwards. He sighed mentally and stood up to leave. He made it half way to the hotel when she called after him.

"That want happen to you" He turned towards her and nodded after a while. He walked back towards her and stopped in front of her. He could see all the pain that was there and remembered back to after Jess died.

"How bout we go for a drive and ill explain properly" Sam nodded and walked to the passenger side and got in.

Dean looked from the hotel window with a smiled on his face, glade that they were going to be alright.

How wrong was he!


	8. Chapter 8

Thicker then Water

The sun was just setting turning the sky a deep shade of red, the noise of a car interrupting the calmness and quietness of the night. Catherine pulled the car to a stop and then turned to Sam. He looked at her wondering why she had brought them to a grave yard but she just smiled and exited the car. Sam furrowed his brows in confusion before exiting the car also, and followed Catherine into the grave yard.

They walked for about ten minuets until Catherine came to a stop in front of three gravestones, each having a cross as there headstone. Sam turned to face Catherine but she was looking down sadness written across her delicate features. Sam turned his attention back on the headstones. His eyes resting on the one in the middle.

Chase Matthews 

1987-2006

Loving son, and friend, protector to the end, people will never know how great you were

Sam turned his body so that he was again looking at Catherine, and his eyes, not for the first time, fell onto the scar on her neck and wondered were she had gotten it from.

"I had to put a bullet in him, so he wouldn't become the one thing that he hunted." Sam snapped from his thoughts and turned to look fully at her. He could see all the pain in her eyes, the pain of losing him and the pain of losing every one that she loved. He began to understand why she had lost it back at the hotel.

"The vision you told me about what happened" Catherine looked up and smiled slightly, thinking back to that day and then looked back down at the gravestone.

"I got a vision about this wolf hunting in the woods not far from were we were staying. Me, Chase and two others went out, hell I could handle one wolf and this was going to be there first nothing could go wrong. Only thing was the vision was a fake, and when we turned up there was a whole pack there was about 7 in all, I was the only experienced one there when it came to Wolves. Chase, Luke and Tom, were bitten, and died. I was attacked by the wolves that hadn't already been killed. Thing almost ripped me throat out and it would have if it wasn't for your father. He arrived in the nick of time, finished of the wolves and got me to a hospital."

Sam turned to Catherine when her voiced hitched in emotion, her eyes gleamed with un shed tears, tears that she refused to let fall. Sam lowered his gaze shocked, and then looked back down to her scar, and realized that they were teeth marks. His first thought was his safety and that of others; his second thought was how was dean going to cope. He turned to her and pulled out the gun and aimed it at her.

Catherine turned her head to see the semi automatic pistol (colt) and she knew that it contained the vital silver bullets, now this is more like it. Sam became hesitant when Catherine smirked at him, the corners of her mouth turning up into a smile.

"What the hell you laughing at" Catherine just cocked her brow at him and reached into her pocket digging her phone out, she laughed a little more before passing Sam the phone. He looked at her questionably but placed the phone to his ear, the gun still pointing at Catherine. He face became even more confused when he heard Dean on the other end of the line.

"At least talk to your brother before you shoot me" he seemed hesitant but did as she asked and explained what he had just found out to his brother. Catherine heard him laugh, and couldn't help but giggle at the look on Sams face.

Sams face became guilty almost instantly after shutting the phone of, he placed his gun back in to his jeans, and then looked up at Catherine.

"Sorry for almost shooting you" He looked even more confused when she hit him in the arm and then pulled him back towards the car.

"Well at least you tried to shoot me, all dean did was say and I quote well that's were you got the scar" Sam laughed at his brothers antics, obviously Dean was a bit faster at thinking that there dad would have shot her along time ago, if she was a wolf. But then that just posed one question, if she was bitten by a wolf why she wasn't a wolf"

They reached the car and Sam asked one of the questions that was bugging him the most.

"If you were bitten why aren't you a wolf" To his surprise Catherine just shrugged and then started the car waiting for him to enter before pulling away from the curb and heading back to the hotel.

"That's one you would have to ask Caleb, he can explain better then I can." Sam nodded and they lapsed back into a comfortable silence before Sam spoke up again.

"You said that it wouldn't happen to me, how do you know" Catherine smiled, and placed her free hand onto Sams.

"Because you've only just come into your powers, and you WILL have training so you can control them, unlike me, I never had training until I lost control after Chase died." Sam nodded the more she answered his questions more question would arise.

"So when did you first get yours" Catherine was quite for a second pondering on when she had first received her powers.

"I was five when I got my first vision, and I think I was seven when the telekinesis kicked in" Sam sat shocked, she had her power all that time and never trained to control it, he was shocked that she had lost herself completely, he could sense the power flowing from her in waves. He was jolted from his thoughts when the car came to a stop. He looked out of the window to see that they were back at the motel, and parked by the impala.

They made the way back to the hotel room chatting about random things, they opened the door Catherine going in first and Sam went on high alert when he heard Catherine scream. He rushed in, in time to see Catherine throwing her arms around a man. What confused him even more was that Dean wasn't looking jealous or trying to rip the mans arms of. That's when he heard her say.

"Caleb" Sam looked to his brother who was sat on his bed and then to his dad who was standing behind him. He then looked to Catherine who was sobbing quietly in to Caleb's shirt, with Caleb doing his best to consol her. He looked to his brother then, the question clear on his face, but Dean didn't have to ask him, Caleb was about to do that for him.

Catherine pulled her self from his chest and looked up just to make sure that he was real, she smiled when she realized he was and then wiped her eyes and made her way over to the bed sitting her self down beside Dean.

"I would ask what your doing hear but I don't have to do I" the smile evident in her voice as she turned accusing eyes onto John. John just smirked in return, which sent both Dean , Sam, and Caleb into laughter, John soon joined as Catherine stuck her tongue out at him, and pretended to sulk, she only smiled when Dean threatened to tickle her.

"We will start going over some of your training again the day after the memorial race" Catherine raised her face at Caleb, normally she would protest but under the circumstances she was going to need to stay in control of her powers, when they were next attacked.

"Caleb, Catherine said you would be able to explain why she isn't a wolf after being bitten by a wolf" Caleb looked to Sam, and then to Dean, he seated himself on the bed and looked directly at them.

"It was an experiment, I wanted to know if someone injected themselves with silver, holy water, salt and Cats eyes shells, and they were bitten by a vampire or wolf would they still turn, Catherine had been injecting for five years before she was attacked. We didn't no if she would turn, so we had to wait luckily on the next full moon, she didn't turn."

Sam nodded but then became confused. "Then why didn't the others inject" Caleb sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"They were but they had only been doing it for two years, and it wasn't enough, Catherine had been doing it for 5 years. The injection, stops you from turning, but Catherine still has aspects of wolf in her"

Dean eyes snapped up to Caleb and then back to down to Catherine, up until then Dean had been examining the self inflicted injection scars on both of her arms. Caleb saw the look of worry and Catherine saw both Sam and Dean pull away, she stood and went to sit next to Caleb just incase Sam decided to bring out his friend again.

"She has the enhanced, speed, sight, strength and hearing, don't worry she hasn't got the thirst for blood." Dean and Sam visibly relaxed and they both let there arms un tense from getting ready to grab there guns.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time three figures stood around a fire, the air thick with pure evil. They stood in silence looking down at the figure that was in the fire or should I say the figure was made up of the fire. The air was broken by an evil voice.

"The time is drawing near my friends, we have to act quickly, or we will never win this war, you will know when to attack and when you do, do it painfully. And I want the girl alive"

The figures nodded and the flames disappeared along with the figure that was made up of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the hotel the occupants of the room were sat around discussing strategy of the upcoming war. Dean sitting with his brother and Caleb while Catherine sat with John flipping threw both of there journals

"Catherine" Deans head turned so quickly at the sound of Johns worried voice. When his body had fully turned round he saw his father reaching for Catherine's who face was contorted in pain, and was holding on to her head, her fingers digging into her temple.

He was by her side in a second, he laid her head into his lap, when he looked up he could see his father and Caleb along with Sam looking worriedly down at her. Dean brought his gaze down to her again, when her body lifted of the bed as more pain racked threw her body. She whimpered and thrashed her head from side to side. Dean looked helplessly up at his father.

"What the hell is happening" Sam looked down at her, this is what it was like for him when he had a vision only hers seemed to me so much worse then his were.

"She's having a vision" John turned to Caleb shaking his head. Dean looked pleading at his brother while he stroked Catherine's hair.

"That's impossible her visions stopped hurting her along time ago, you know that" John all but shouted at him. Sam turned to his brother, and sighed in relief knowing that meant his would stop hurting him to.

"This has only ever happened once, and that was when she was fifteen and Tios dad died, it only happens when the demon is close, and he wants her out of the picture." At the mention of the demon they all glanced around in fear. If the prophecy was true they couldn't defeat it without Catherine.

"as long as we stay in the room then were fine"

"when we were attacked by the fear demons they just walked over the salt" Caleb nodded

"This room has many spells and amulets protecting it nothing will get in I assure that"

The men nodded and turned worried gazes down at Catherine, who was still thrashing in pain. Dean running his hands threw her hair. Dean's gaze snapped down.

Catherine's body fell limp in his lap, her breathing stopped.


	9. Chapter 9

Thicker Then Water

John looked on helpless, at the pain written over his two sons, as they worked as one performing cpr, on Catherine attempting to get her heart working, and so far they hadn't had much success. They had been working on her for nearly ten minuets, when his already fearful face snapped to the door, his face scrunching up in concentration.

"We got company" John, Dean, and Caleb turned there gaze onto Sam, only now could they hear the approaching footsteps of the fear demons. And with out Catherine it was very unlikely that they wouldn't survive another attack, each and every one of them was racked with fear of losing the women that was lying helpless on the bed.

John watched as both his sons worked as one. Dean giving her the oxygen that she needed and Sam was compressing her chest. He heard Caleb sigh at the side of him and could see him run his hand through his hair. He watched as he made his way over to his bag and rifle through it, turning around seconds later with a syringe in his hand that was filled with a silver liquid.

"Boys move away John your gonna have to hold her down"

Dean and Sam seemed hesitant to move from her side, and Dean seemed even more hesitant to stop giving the women he loved the vital oxygen that she needed to survive, but with a quick tug from Sam he left the bed and went to stand next to his brother. Dean shot Caleb a look that clearly said why does she need to be held down.

"The body doesn't appreciate having silver and what not put in to the blood stream." The two men nodded and watched as he tried to find a vein. When he finally had one he inserted the needle into the vein injecting the mixture directly into her bloodstream.

Seconds later Catherine's face contorted with pain, her body attempting to lift of the bed, and despite the weight that John had on her she managed to lift a couple of centimeters, before Caleb helped him to pin her to the bed.

Sam turned his face to his b brother, to see his face filled with pain, pain of losing a girl that he loved with his all heart, and the fact that she was in pain, and he could do nothing to help her. He saw his brother's features change before his eyes; they went from full of pain to relief.

Sam turned back to the bed to see that Catherine was breathing again and had her hand tightly around Caleb's throat. Dean was by her side a second later, Catherine's hand fell from Caleb's throat, and she managed to croak out.

"I never did like that stuff." The men laughed weakly around her, she turned her head slightly as a figure came into her line of view, she smiled weakly up at Dean, her body still racking with pain every now and then. Sam came over to the bed so that he could help Dean lift Catherine. (Not that he couldn't do it himself but it caused Catherine less pain).

"Don't ever do that again, to any of us you understand" Catherine looked round the room to the concerned faces and nodded her head slowly.

"Not like I had much choice" it was obvious to everyone that she was trying to hide how scared she truly was. Her face scrunched up and she slowly got of the bed and made her way over to the window.

Her sharp intake of breath brought the occupants of the room over to her side and they too looked out and gasped in shock. Outside the hotel room stood seven or eight fear demons.

"Well as long as were in here were gonna be fine right" Sam asked he face held of look of fear at the amount of demons that stood outside there room. Catherine and Dean turned to him. Dean nodded but Catherine chose to stay quite and walked over to Caleb and John taking them to the corner of the room.

"Catherine what's wrong" Catherine fidgeted slightly and turned her head to make sure that neither Dean nor Sam was listening.

"They no they can't come in there going to draw us out" John and Caleb both sighed and they knew what was coming even before she said it.

"Seems im the only one who has there fear under control then I will go out and take care of them." John was about to protests as was Caleb.

"Guys before you jump all over me Im going and that's final. Just stay in here ill be fine."

John stood still for a second and glance over at his sons and then back over to her. She may be like a daughter to him but his sons meant more and if it meant keeping them alive then he was going to let her do it. He nodded his head slowly, Caleb went to complain but he just held up his hand and shook his head, Catherine smiled slightly before walking over to Sam and Dean.

Both Dean and Sam saw Catherine coming towards them, they smiled happily down at her glad that she was ok. She came up to both of them and wrapped her arms around them. Sam and Dean shared a look of confusion but passed it and shared a smile with her.

"You know I love you to right" Sam and Dean nodded.

"Yea of course we do, what's brought this on Cat" Catherine stared up into Dean's eyes, trust him to ask questions.

"Well with the whole coming close to death thing I just wanted you guys to know that's all" Sam and dean shared un believing nods but played along with her.

"And we love you" Catherine nodded her smile growing bigger. She turned around to Sam and hugged him to her.

"Take care of him" Sam seemed confused but nodded any way, next she turned to Dean, she walked the short distance over to him, and pulled his mouth to hers. She kissed him with all the passion and love that she could, she kissed him as this was the last time she would ever get the chance to kiss him.

When they pulled away they were both breathless and all they could manage to do was rest there foreheads on each others. She smiled and placed another kiss on her lips before stepping away.

"Well now that's over with im gonna take a nice Looooong shower" the guys nodded and both Caleb and John nodded there heads to her, she caught there meaning and nodded back. There way of telling her to be careful and her way of saying she would. When both Dean and Sam heard the shower running they turned there gazes on them both.

John and Caleb shared uneasy glances with each other hopeing that there two brothers wouldn't have picked up on anything weird and believed Catherine when she said she was taking a shower.

"Dad what's going on, please tell me she's not going after them things her self" John turned his gaze to his youngest son. Ok John just lie. Lie and be convincing. He had the lie ready in his head, but his down fall was his eldest son's eyes. They told of the love that he had for that women and the pain that he felt almost losing her.

Sam and Dean saw the look in his father's eyes and they both knew what she was going to do. John looked over to his youngest son, and prepared him for a blow that never came. Instead of Sam hitting him like he thought he found himself against the wall, and looking into his eldest sons eyes.

'You didn't even try and talk her out of it did you" John sighed and shook his head, angering his son even more. Dean brought back his fist, but was surprisingly stopped by Sam.

"Dean you need to calm down, think about what your doing, Dad did what he thought was best and under the circumstances he was right. But right now she needs our help; she shouldn't be out there in the condition she is in."

Dean softened and let his father go and turned to Sam following him to the window, he pulled the curtain back and saw that Catherine was holding her own against six of the demons, he looked around and saw that the other two were dead, just then he saw one of the demons come around her with one of her knives, she turned just in time, a managed to dodge the knife attack, another demon attacked her from behind sending her flying into the wall.

"Ok weapons" Sam nodded and went over to his bag removing two guns, that he knew were filled with silver.

Catherine lifted herself of the ground and from her position could see that the hotel door was opening and that both Dean and Sam were coming out, guns raised. Sam made his way over to Catherine knowing that Dean was always the better shot.

She took his hand stood looking over at Dean who had killed two of the demons but the others had quickly circled him, attacking him from every angel. Sam and Catherine looked on in horror as the demons, surrounded him. There was no way that they could get to him in time. They looked at each other and then back to Dean. At that seconded they connected, the love that they each held for him, brought them together, and they both conjured a power that both of them didn't no that they had.

A blinding white light shot over to Dean engulfing the demons in the light, when the light faded the demons were lying dead on the floor, and Dean too was lying motionless.

Sam and Catherine turned horror stricken looks to each other and then back to the motionless Dean.

"DEAN"


	10. Chapter 10

Thicker Then Water

Dean groaned, his hand going to his head, which at the moment felt like it was being drilled into. He tried to remember what had happened to cause him to black out. He remembered going outside to help Catherine, facing of the fear demons, of being surround by them, of knowing that he couldn't take on them all, of thinking that he should have told Catherine that he loved her. And then a blinding white light, and then complete blackness.

He heard rushing feet and someone grabbing on his hand almost painfully, he opened his eyes, and then closed them again when, the pain full to his sensitive eyes, this time he opened them more slowly, he blinked a couple of times before he could see two figures sitting at his side.

"Hey bro who ya felling" Dean blinked again, he could hear his brothers voice but he couldn't see him, well he could but he was a blur.

"Wh" He went to speak but found that his voice would only come out as a harsh croak, he cleared his throat, but the same thing happened. He could hear someone move and then he could feel the bed dip at the added weight. He felt someone put there hand under his head and lift it slightly, and then a glass was placed to his lips, and water being poured down the back of his throat.

He chocked slightly, and after a while he was able to take the offered drink, he smiled at the person, because he still couldn't see properly, but by the feel of the soft hands on his bare skin he guessed it was Catherine. He tried to speak again and was glad to found that he could, all though it did come out as an almost whisper.

"What happened" There was an uneasy silence, that lasted for a couple of minuets, and in that time he was slowly regaining his vision, and he could see that Catherine and Sam were giving each other uneasy glances, it was obvious that they were thinking of a way to tell him, without him A. Freaking out of B getting mad. Luckily for them they didn't have to tell him.

Dean looked over to the door when he heard it open; he saw his father and Caleb walk in with a couple of bags that they placed on the side. John glanced over at his eldest son and did a double take, a grin forming over his rugged features, when he saw that his son was awake.

"Hey son you gave us quite a scare there" Dean was going to smirk but thought against it he still had no idea what had happened out there and it was annoying him like hell that no one was telling him what had happened.

"Yea about that what the hell happened" John turned his gaze to his youngest son and Catherine, and then back to Caleb, Caleb nodded and came into Deans line of sight, who now had moved him self so that he was in a sitting position.

"We believe that the prophecy came in to play last night" Dean nodded but they all could tell that he wanted more then that. Caleb nodded and continued.

"When your brother and Catherine could see that you were in trouble and that they wouldn't get to you in time, they connected, and formed an energy ball of pure good. Killing anything evil in its way, and knocking you out in the process" Dean nodded his head slightly, because any sudden movement still hurt. He began to process the information, and it led him to one conclusion.

"So this energy ball thing, it can kill the demon right"

"No" Caleb answered and they all saw Deans face fall.

"The energy ball that they created is no were near strong enough. But when the connection is complete then the energy ball will destroy it" Dean looked confused, and Catherine rolled her eyes at him.

"What Caleb is trying to say is if all three of us connect then, we will create a big enough force to kill the son of a bitch" Dean nodded his head, and then turned to Caleb.

"Now why couldn't you just say that" Caleb rolled his eyes, and Catherine playfully punched him on the shoulder, while his brother and father laughed.

Dean turned his head slightly, and saw that his father was making his way over to him, Dean straightened himself, knowing what was about to happen. Catherine watched as John looked his eldest son up and down, she smiled at the memory of her brother doing the same thing to her. Her gaze lifted to meet the eyes of Caleb who smiled sadly down at her.

"If anything hurts, or you feel dizzy you tell us ok" Dean nodded, even though his father had said it in a worried way, he knew that it was an order.

Catherine moved herself over to Dean, who opened his legs so that she could sit in between them, and Sam seated himself so that he was facing his brother. Caleb and John went to sit in the corner and began to talk in low whispers. The two boys couldn't hear, but by the looks on Catherine's face they knew that she could, they shot her questioning glances.

"There worried that I wont be ready in time" Dean nodded but Sam raised a questioning brow towards her.

"But your powers are far more advance then mine" Catherine nodded her head.

"Precisely, there worried that ill lose control when the time comes" The two Winchesters nodded their heads, and Deans grip tightened around her waist, his head nuzzling into he back of her neck.

After about ten minuets of talking Catherine's phone rang.

"What do you mean you can't the race is in two hours and your canceling on me now you're the only one who knows the routine, yea whatever" Babes what is it, Catherine looked up at Den and sighed, she stood up and began to pace, they sat and watched her for nearly five minuets before she hit herself on the head and turned to John, and smiled sweetly at him.

"John, I need you to do me a big favor" John nodded; he knew what she was going to ask him.

"You no the routine and I need three other people" John nodded in defeat.

"There is a slight problem of the car" Catherine smiled like he was insane and stupid all at the same time.

"Well im driving Tios so that means you get mine, now im gonna get changed" John nodded and watched as Catherine headed to the bathroom, and then stop dead in her tracks turning on her heal to face him.

"Damage, crash hell even one scratch on my baby, and I will kill you" John nodded and Catherine entered the bathroom.

Sam turned back to his brother a look of shock on his face; his brother raised a brow at the look on Sams face.

"She's a female version of you" Dean smirked the famous Dean smirk.

"You bet she is"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ten minuets later Catherine came out of the Bathroom, wearing the same outfit that she was wearing the first time she meet Tio, only it was a bigger version.

Dean and Sam both gulped when they saw what she was wearing, she was wearing a pink pleated mini skirt and a pink corset. Catherine smiled over at the boys and then over at John and Caleb, all four of the men had changed. Sam and Dean were wearing, black, while Caleb and John were wearing brown.

Catherine walked over to Sam and Dean and wrapped her arms around both of there waists, she was going to need both of them if she was going to make it through the night.

The Five of them made there way outside and in parked the other side of the impala sat a 2003 Ferrari Challenge Stradale, Deans mouth fell open, and Catherine felt close to tears, Sam tightened his grip on her as did Dean and smiled. She walked over to Tios car and opened the door. Sam and Dean surrounded her and she smiled sadly at them.

"You gonna be ok" Sam question concerned for the women that he classed as a sister. She looked up and nodded

"as long as you guys are around" The two men smiled

"Your stuck with us" Catherine made a face like that was a bad thing and then smiled. They stayed like that for a while, before Sam spoke.

"So is dad any good at racing"


	11. Chapter 11

Thicker Then Water

Dean opened the door quietly not wanting to disturb, the women that was sleeping soundly in the bed. Last night had been a hell of a night, and it had taken everything that Catherine had not to cry, and Dean knew that today was not going to be any different. Today was Tio's funeral.

Catherine shifted in the bed slightly, when Dean closed the door quietly behind him. He smiled in fondness, when her face scrunched up, her hand wondering under her pillow, clutching at the knife that he knew was placed there, just like his own.

He had told Sam that it was for protection, not out of fear that he had his knife under his pillow, but now looking at the sleeping figure; he couldn't help but wonder, did he have his knife under his pillow because he was afraid, afraid of what would happen, when he went to sleep, and he was left defenseless. He was jarred from his thoughts, when he heard Catherine's intake of breath, and he knew from experience that she was awake.

"You just gonna stand there or are you gonna join me" Dean smirked, slightly, and made his way slowly over to the bed, slipping in easily, and instantly opened his arms, so that Catherine could burrow her neck into his shoulder, like she had done so many nights, before.

He breathed in her scent, and couldn't help but get the sick felling that this day was going to end in disaster; he just hoped he was wrong, Catherine didn't need anything going wrong today, she was burring someone that was close to her, so close that he was almost a brother.

"You gonna be ok?" Dean felt her rearrange her body, which could only mean one thing, she was moving so that she could look at him, and sure enough her eyes came into view seconds later, but he knew that whatever she was going to say, was more then likely a lie, he could see in her eyes that she wasn't going to be ok, not yet anyway.

"Ask me again later" He nodded his head slowly and brought his lips to her head, and he could hear her sigh. He brought his eyes down to hers, and smiled, a smile that he hoped was reassuring.

"You got me ok, and Sam, and Dad, and were gonna be right there with you" She nodded her head slowly, and moved herself yet again, but this time Dean knew that she was leaving the warmth of the bed and his arms, and that sick feeling came back again, and this time he didn't think it was going to go away any time soon.

He watched as she moved slowly to the bathroom, and it wasn't until he heard the lock on the door turn, did he leave the warmth of the bed himself, and go and join his own family, in the other room.

John was the first one to look up when the bedroom door opened, quickly followed by Sam, who as per had his head buried in the computer, but Dean knew he was looking for a more permanent way to kill the fear demons.

"How is she?" It was Caleb that asked, but Dean could hear the un asked question, was she going to be able to fight in the upcoming battle, and truth be told, Dean didn't no, so instead he choice to answer the question that had been asked.

"As good as she could be given the circumstances" Caleb nodded, he knew it was hard on Dean; he just hoped that today nothing would go wrong, and Catherine could say goodbye in peace.

Sam lifted his head, his eyes contorting in pain, but something wasn't right, this wasn't like any other vision that he had. He could feel Dean at his side, but he wasn't just felling him, he was sensing him, he didn't even have to open his eyes to know that Dean was on his knees in front of him.

The pain came back but this time, it came along with images, and this time he figured out what was wrong, this wasn't his vision this was Catherine's, and somehow he was channelling it, sharing the images, sharing the pain, and he didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

He came back to reality with a quick and shuddering breath, his eyes focusing onto Dean's concerned face, his fathers and Caleb's hovering behind him.

"Today" Was al he managed to get out, his throat was to dry to say anything else, and even if he could speak properly, he didn't think he could explain, that today while Catherine was saying goodbye the demon was going to attack, and attack in full force.

But it seemed that he didn't have to, going on the look on Dean's face he already knew, and Sam had a feeling that he knew even before the vision that he was going to attack today.

John and Caleb stood, and shared uneasy glances with each other, before turning to Sam.

"You got anything on how to kill these things" Sam nodded his head slowly, and made his way over to the computer.

"Says here we got to burn them" Dean made a disgusted noise, in the back of his throat that rewarded him with a confused glance from his younger brother.

"What about Catherine" The group looked at each other and, shrugged, they had no idea what they could do about her. But what was bothering both John and Caleb, was her willingness at self sacrifice, when it came to personnel vendettas she tended to put herself in harms way to destroy the thing.

"This Demon wants a fight then were gonna give him one, and were gonna show, that he picked the wrong family to start a war with"

Dean's breath hitched in his throat when he saw Catherine stood in the door way, her hair, was up, a few pieces framing her face, and she was wearing, black trousers, and a red top, that v'ed at the front. She looked breathtaking, was the first thought that came to his mind. But when he looked closer, he could see the fear that she was trying so hard to mask, and that was one emotion that he never thought he would see on her face, and that alone was making him scared.

"You sure" Catherine's gaze fell onto Sam's and she smiled, the smile that first attracted Dean to her, the smile, that made Sam trust her, the smile that said everything's going to be fine.

Sam knew how hard, it was to say goodbye to the ones that you love, and he couldn't possibly imagine what it was like to have to say goodbye, when you knew you were about to go into the fight if your life.

Caleb walked over to her and squeezed her shoulder lightly, and John gave her a nod, of understanding, and in those few seconds, calm seemed to wash over them all, and for a fleeting second they knew it was going to be ok. But the calm was soon broken when Sam spoke.

"What are we going to do, we haven't had time to practice, calling the power" Dean turned his head, and was tempted to laugh when he saw Sam use air quotations around the word power, but the severity of the situation he didn't instead he just nodded his head in agreement.

"We haven't got time to worry about it, lets just hope its there when we need it" Sam just nodded his head, thinking that the less he worried about it, the less his was going to worry.

John walked slowly and with purpose over to the weapons bag, which he had brought in from the car, and Caleb walked over to the bag that contained the protections, spells and amulets.

Dean and Sam lingered behind, and turned to Catherine who had yet to move from the door; they took one look at each other and made there way over to her. She saw them coming and smiled, trying to regain her composure. 

Sam took one of her hands and Dean took the other, and they squeezed, and a bolt of electricity surged between their hands. They went to let go, but a shake of the head from Catherine, and they stayed were they were, the connection between the three of them growing stronger, by the minuet.

Catherine was the first was to let her hand drop, quickly followed by Dean, they all stood staring at each other and then down at their hands, in shock.

"Wow" Was all Sam managed to say, Catherine and Dean nodded.

John called the three of them over, and they found themselves staring down at the verity of weapons, that was lying scattered over the bed. 

"Huh" Catherine remarked and John turned his head towards her.

"We don't know what were gonna face out there, we should be prepared" Catherine nodded her head.

"That wasn't what I was disputing" John raised his brow in confusion. 

"That's were my sacred dagger went" Catherine reached out, and picked up the dagger, all the while glaring daggers at John, who just back away, and held his hands up in defence.

Ten minuets later, the five of them had the weapons, stashed somewhere on there person, and the rest that they couldn't carry was stashed in the bag.

Catherine looked over at John, and knew that he was none to happy about not being in the fight. But there was nothing that she could do.

"John your gonna need to keep them of us" John nodded his head and looked over at his sons, he knew that anything he said was going to sound like it was goodbye, so he just gave them a nod, which they happily returned.

"Let's go then"

GRAVEYARD

Catherine made her way over to Tios grave stone, with Dean standing only a few meters away.

She knelt down onto the freshly dug grave thankful that it hadn't rained, and that the grass wasnt wet.

"Trust you, to make me go against my promise, I promised that I would never come to a place like this again…. Guess I always thought I would be the first to go, but ya had to beat me to that to huh…… what am I gonna do without you….. I really wish you could have none Dean Better; you would have loved him……. Like I do…… God how easy it is to say the words, I just hope that when this is over I get to say them to him….. God Tio I miss you so much…… it feels like I can't breathe………. But I promise you, I will find the thing that killed you…………. And I will slaughter it"

Catherine stood up from the grass but didn't turn around; she couldn't, not until she had calmed herself down, not until she knew the tears wouldn't fall. She felt an arm snake around her waist, and she leant her head against Dean's hard chest.

She heard him whisper something into her ear, but it didn't register, something was niggling in the back of her head, something evil, something she couldn't put her finger on, but she knew what it was, and knew that it was close.

The demon.

"Well here's your chance, lets see if you can survive, to carry out your promise, sweetie."


	12. Chapter 12

THICKER THEN WATER

Dean felt Catherine's body tense under him, and he brought his head down, and placed a feather light kiss onto the top of her head. Catherine took three calming breaths clearing her mind of anything that was going to cloud her ability to do what needed to be done.

"Lets end this" Dean nodded his head, and reluctantly removed his arms from around her waist, he looked down at the grave one last time, saying a silent goodbye to someone he had only met once, but felt like he had known a lifetime, before turning, and facing his destiny.

Catherine turned seconds later, and held out her hand, which was taken almost instantly by Sam. She turned her eyes to face him, and he nodded in understanding. She didn't have to say it, but he new what she was getting at, know one but the demon was dying tonight.

She turned her body to face the one person that had stayed by her side, since the day that she had met him, but she knew that if she said, or did anything, then she was going to be giving in to her fear, of losing him, and that wasn't an option. She wanted to tell him hoe much she loved him, how much she wanted and needed him, but she had know idea how to put it into words, and she knew that if she tried then it was going to sound like goodbye, and that meant she was admitting defeat and that wasn't going to happen the only one who was dying was the demon.

The three of them stood their ground and faced the demon and the fear demons head on.

The demon smirked at the patheticnes of them, they thought that they could stop him, they were sadly mistaken, tonight he would end them, and hell itself would rain on the earth. 

Catherine could see the demon smirk, and could fell her blood boil, she could feel the rage forming in her very soul, and then the demon was gone, and she let out a low angry growl, her eyes glowing an unnatural orange, her primal instincts kicking in, a side of her that she kept locked deep in the bottom of her soul was coming alive, the wolf side of her was coming out with full force.

Sam and Dean both saw, and felt the change happen, could feel the anger and rage radiating of her body in waves.

The two brothers turned to face one another, fear clearly evident in their eyes, before they lowered their gaze to Catherine, but when they saw the orange glow of her eyes, they wasn't shocked, they knew that she was going to let the wolf out of her if it meant winning this war. But to see it first hand for the first time was a little unnerving.

Catherine stepped forward, lifting her hand up as she went, sending one of the fear demons flying through the air, and hitting a near by tree. She ducked under the hand, of an oncoming attack, and twisted her body, lifting her leg, and sending a second demon flying. Another demon came at her, and used his body to flip over him, and landing on all fours she brought out a lighter, and dropped it on to the trail of lightener fluid that she had dropped when she had flipped over the demon. And she watched as the demon, lit on fire.

But she couldn't stop to celebrate the kill, they were severely outnumbered, and the demon could and would pop up at any moment.

the two brothers looked at each other for a second, their eyes conveying everything that needed to be said everything that they couldn't say, in that instance both of them truly knew how the other one felt, and it gave them a new purpose something to fight for, they weren't just fighting for the lose of a mother and girlfriend, or their lose of childhood they were fighting for their future, their future as a family. They brought up their guns and headed into the fight.

Sam's body landed with a sickening thud against one of the trees, and he fell limply to the floor, he could hear someone shout his name, but he couldn't quite make out who it was. He could sense a fear demon standing over him, and he tried to use the trunk of the tree to help him up, but it wasn't much use, and his body slumped back down to the ground. He waited for the killing blow, but it never came, instead his vision was assaulted with a bright orange, light.

Dean saw his baby brothers body hit the tree and he gave a cry of frustration, he knew from experience that a hit like that, it was going to take sometime for the body to recuperate. He sent his right hook forward, hitting the demon with a resounding thud; he dodged under another attack, and fired his gun behind him, not caring to see whether the bullet hit, anything. He had one thing on his mind and that was getting to his baby brother as quick as possible, there was no way in hel he was letting Sammy die.

As the orange died down, Sam's vision began to clear, and a blurry figure stepped into his view. Dean.

"You ok?" all Sam could do was nod his head slowly; Dean held his hand out to him, and used his weight to pull up Sam.

Sam looked around the area that they were standing in, and felt himself let out a sigh of relief, when he saw that his dad was holding his own, and that he only had a few cuts, and that Caleb was a few feet away from him, although he seemed to be in worse condition, he was holding his own. Now the only question were was Catherine?

Sam quickly scanned the area, to see that several of the fear demons, were crowded in one spot, and Sam had a sickening feeling that, that was were Catherine was.

The demons parted, allowing Catherine into view, she was going toe to toe with three demons, and Sam could see that she was bleeding badly, the demon landed a punch to her midsection, sending her flying backwards, her body colliding with the earth, a few feet away from them.

Dean didn't even wait, the second that he saw her hit the floor, and he was of, his body skidding to a stop, at the side of her. He lifted up her head slowly, and he placed it into his lap, a shadow fell over them, and Dean looked up and watched as Sam fell to the ground at the side of them.

A moan brought their attention back to Catherine, both their eyes fell down on to her and smiled in relief when they saw that he eyes were opened and focused on Dean.

"You're bleeding" Catherine attempted to laugh, but it came out more of a chock, as her body racked in pain.

"That's what happens when you're stabbed with your own dagger" Dean Cast a worried look over to his brother, a look that Catherine didn't fail to miss.

"Im fine" And to prove her point to moved herself from Deans lap, and with a little help from Sam she stood up, she swayed slightly, and her vision blurred for a second, and Dean shot her a look that clearly said yea right.

"You won't be" Before any of them had time to register what was happening, THE demon, had thrown Catherine into a nearby tree, leaving the two brothers, to face the demon that destroyed their lives.

The demon raised his hand, and on instinct, so did Sam, the demon merely laughed, but Sam realized that something was happening, he could feel it. The demon was struggling, but so was Sam. The demon was way to powerful, and Sam had no idea how to control his power to this extent, but one thing came to mind. Dean.

Dean watched the power struggle between his little brother, and then demon, and he grabbed hold of Sam's hand, and Dean concentrated all his anger, and hatred that he had ever felt in his life, on the demon. A blue light started to form between the two, and the demon laughed.

"Do you two rely think you have what it takes to stop me" Sam and Dean just looked at each other, slightly worried at what he had said, It was true, they couldn't stop him, that was why he had gotten Catherine out of the picture.

"No, but we can" Dean felt something grip his hand, and he turned his head, to see Catherine standing tall, one hand in his own, the other, holding her side.

Dean was the first one to feel the energy serge that ran through his body, but Sam and Catherine quickly followed, the blue light that had began to form , was beginning to grow bigger, until it exploded, and hit the demon head on.

The demon seemed shocked for a second, before his body, began to boil, and fire erupted around his body, before totally engulfing him.

The three of them watched as the fire dwindled away; Catherine squeezed Deans hand slightly, and with the last ounce of strength, managed to whisper his name.

"Dean"

Dean and Sam turned around in time, to see Catherine slump to the floor, but John, managed to catch her before she collided with it. Dean looked down at his father, and John nodded his head, telling his two sons that he was proud of them.

THE HOSPITAL THREE HOURS LATER

They had been in the hospital for nearly three hours, and Catherine still hadn't woken up, and they were all starting to worry. Out of her Dean, and Sam, her injuries had been the worst, which meant that it had taken a lot more energy to keep the connection open.

"The doctors say that she's going to be fine, and with her injuries its normal for her not to be awake yet" Dean looked up to see that his father had walked into the room, he nodded his head slightly and went back to looking at Catherine, hopeing that if he kept watching her, she would wake up, and then he would no everything was going to alright.

Sam watched as Dean kept hold of Catherine's hand, and remembered back to a time, when he would have done anything to protect Jess, but now she was gone, and so was the demon, he had no idea what he was going to do next.

He had told Dean once that when the demon was dead he was going to go back to collage, but he didn't no if that's what he really wanted any more. If he was honest with himself, he had missed the hunt, even when he was at collage, but most of all he had missed being with his brother, and they had only just started being brothers again and he didn't want to risk that, and he really had know idea if things would ever be the same in collage as they were with Jess.

"Guys" Sam was snapped out of his thoughts by Dean's frantic call; he looked over at the bed to see that Catherine's eyes were fluttering. He moved forward so that he was opposite his brother.

"Hey babes, you had us scared for a while" Catherine's eyes came into focuses, and she looked around the room, taking in all the features, and the many faces that were in her vision.

But the one that stood out was the one, that looked so worried, and concerned, she took in his features, his strong jaw line, his perfect mouth, but his eyes, ones that she could melt into, ones that told of, lose, and pain. She stared in confusion.

"Who are you?"

Well there you have it people, this journey is over, and this happens to be my first completed story. What do you all think?


End file.
